Arslan Senki: The worth of one's crown
by Lilith Heights
Summary: A story in five parts continuing the plot of Arslan Senki after the third tape. [Because there's no need to watch any further than that...]
1. Missing Pieces

The Heroic Legend of   
Arslan  
  
The Worth of One's Crown  
  
*****  
**Part One**  
Missing Pieces  
  


It is the year 327 of the Parsian calendar. The royal city of Eccubatana is back in the hands of Young Prince Arslan! Yet, the last great stories of him are in record and no longer bustling about in peoples' minds. At least not as much as they had been three years ago.   
For, after the great war, Arslan was crowned king and returned to the palace to rule. His wisdom and great battle skill spread his fame. Still, many years had passed. All was peace. Time is the destroyer of all great things, but the deliverer of better...  
Arslan's heart was heavy. Even Daryun could not see the trouble that was within his master. King Arslan's boyish face remained, even at twenty-one. He was the most handsome man alive. Womyn all over had heard this and hoped for the chance of one day getting to meet the Parsian King!  
Our story opens on a bright fall day in the royal city. Arslan sits on his throne, bored to tears, thinking, and doing nothing more than that.  
He called weakly. His voice still childlike and innocent, though it would not be called that by anyone who knew of the things he had seen in his short span of life. Daryun, my friend, where are you? He whined without expression. Daryun entered the room upon hearing his name.  
You called me, my Lord? Daryun bowed to a kneel, then walked over to his friend and king.  
Daryun....The kingdom is still peaceful...is it not? The king's head rested on the armrest of his throne. Daryun smiled.  
Of course, your highness.  
Oh good...wouldn't want anything to get exciting around here. Thank you Daryun, I thought I might have missed something while I was asleep. I guess I was hoping for too much! Arslan looked angrily at the floor. He hated the way he had changed. He would surely die on this throne!  
I think your majesty has been spending a little too much time with Lord Narsas. Daryun noted Arslan's new fondness for sarcasm. Arslan was always a great leader where Daryun was concerned. He would also fight to the death someone who would say otherwise.  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean...It's just...I don't know, Daryun, I just don't know who I am anymore.  
Don't think like this, Highness. He paused, Narsas and I have been thinking that your monarchy, in order to raise the people's interest again, will need something.  
Deciding my future again, Daryun? Arslan raised his bent body, to sit straight in his throne. He threw a questioning look at his general.  
Please don't feel I'm being too hasty, but there is a hole that, if filled, could be of great use to you and place your image back in the minds of your people! Daryun announced the strange words. He was about to go on when the king raised his head.  
Wait, Daryun....What hole do you refer to? What piece has been left out? Arslan reviewed his own life and being with that question.  
The only one that's missing, your majesty. Narsas answered wisely from a dark corridor and then stepped into the light.  
I see...I think, the king looked at his strategist. Dear Lord Narsas, what have you been up to...weaving more of my life no doubt!  
That exactly, my king. He pulled out the map of the world, from that time.  
You've finished? Arslan's happy voice sounded. Narsas smiled. I had no idea, when I commissioned my royal artist to make me a detailed map that it would be done so soon. He took the large unrolled map into his hands. It's beautiful, Narsas!  
I suppose there could be other people who could've done better, but I don't think they exist!  
I'm sure. Daryun said wryly with one eye brow cocked. Narsas acknowledged his friend's comment with a look and a fling of his hair over his shoulder.  
Getting back to the topic at hand, your majesty, we are referring to that smaller yet no less elegant throne to your right.  
Arslan looked over. He saw the lonely chair that was jeweled and decorated, but empty. Wait....you're not suggesting....the very idea! Arslan rose as his two subjects nodded in agreement.  
A queen is exactly what your monarchy needs! It will put you back in the minds of your people, and that is what you want, right? Daryun offered.  
Yes, but I do not wish to use the young woman in that way! My father and mother were as far apart as two people could be! I wasn't even raised by my mother, I was raised by a caretaker. I don't want a relationship thrust upon me that's based on politics! Arslan paced the room in front of the two gentlemen.  
  
No, Narsas! I will not ruin a life for the sake of my reputation! Arslan took a seat on his throne as an exclamation to the end of his sentence. The others had come to understand this as his way of ending the conversation. Yet, considering that invitations had already been sent, Narsas just rolled his eyes.  
Dear King, don't you think that your life needs a little.... Daryun hesitated and threw a look at Narsas.  
A little' what?! Arslan's eyes narrowed as he rested his head against the back of his throne.  
A little life, My King! Narsas couldn't take it anymore. This gentle monarch with the brave soul and strong spirit was wasting away on the block of gold that passed for a King's chair. Arslan's light blue eyes shot open. He hadn't noticed the change into manhood that obviously every one else had seen. He was still so childlike in so many ways.  
His thoughts had never included having a girlfriend, let alone a wife! Now the time had come when his subjects and friends had brought up the question of what he looked for in a womyn. He was unable to answer, and this shocked him. He was being asked to find love, when he hardly knew what love was!  
I....hadn't thought.  
That's why we're here your majesty... Narsas quipped without stopping, So we better get you ready for the presentations.  
What presenta.... Arslan was lifted out of his throne with the assistance of his two friends.  
The princesses are arriving at noon. Daryun stated  
What princesses?! Arslan said, a bit testily.  
The ones we invited.  
Arslan stopped dead. You mean womyn...Lots of womyn,Lots of unmarried womyn...are going to be flocking here...in mass hordes...in **less than forty-five minutes?!**  
Yes, and that's why we must get you ready. Daryun directed.  
Arslan's voice was no longer the voice of a friend, but the voice of a monarch. This was the king's voice, which was only used when Arslan was sick and tired. Why did you go behind my back, and....  
Do you expect a direct answer to that? Narsas asked a little scared of being fired again, because he had been fired previously by Arslan's father for speaking out against war and slavery.   
From there he had become thoroughly sick of humanity and went to be a hermit in the back country to paint and just be alone. He had one servant boy, who was also an apprentice, who was to be freed after his studies had concluded. His name was Elam and when Narsas had joined the great war with Arslan he did, too.   
Arslan had welcomed Narsas back after the war, knowing of his great intelligence that had helped him win. He was now an advisor and head artist. Narsas, remembering his long history hid it with a wry smile, and continued ...For, I fear it will only incriminate us further.  
Daryun shot him a look.  
Yes, Narsas, I want a direct answer!  
You never would've agreed to it, King Arslan. Narsas bowed as the words hit Arslan's ears. Yes, he probably would have rejected the whole idea. He looked lost and glassy-eyed for a moment, maybe this was what he needed. He blushed a little.  
All right. He sighed. Where's my golden helmet? We'll give them the old Great Warrior King of Pars' bit.   
Narsas and Daryun smiled. They were delighted with the idea that Arslan wanted to meet the womyn. Narsas was to make sure he didn't make a mistake and marry two kingdoms that would never work together. Daryun didn't agree with him, though.  
Even though Arslan had never known romantic love, choosing_ for_ him was wrong. Daryun himself had never been married, but he was sure that Narsas had seen plenty of the female of the species in his time. Even though Narsas never spoke of any love affairs.  
Still, Daryun knew that love could not be bound by books or statistics, and that if they began this with their king, they knew he would not be that same king after it was over. He would be forever changed.  
Let us go, highness. Daryun showed him into his bed chamber.  
At least half an hour later Arslan emerged with much pushing from behind.  
I've changed my mind! I don't want to do this! Arslan tried to go back into his quarters.  
Sorry, King, your throne is in that room. You can punctuate your sentence in there! Narsas groaned as he literally dragged the Ruler from his quarters.  
What if I mess up? Arslan wanted to know, his face bright red.  
We've been practicing long enough for my taste your majesty. Daryun admitted. You just ask each girl the same question, and give the same answers.  
How will I know? Arslan blushed extremely. He couldn't control the goofy grin on his handsome face.  
You will, smiled Daryun. He enjoyed talking to his friend like a father even though he was only seven years older.  
Never mind that. Leave it for now. This is just a first meeting! Narsas corrected, sounding almost excited.  
The king's twenty-one year old face gave a fourteen year old look at the door leading to the throne room. All the other servants who helped in the castle watched, as their brave monarch saw the door, turned, and ran. The two men sighed.  
He's acting like a kid again. Narsas groaned.  
Remember, Arslan's never acted like this. He's always calm and polite. He is true royalty. Daryun spoke with a serious tone. This is definitely new to him. How did you act when a beautiful womyn approached you with a crush, which I'm sure all these princesses have for our young king, when you were fourteen, Artist?  
Narsas just smiled wryly.  
Okay, maybe I don't want to know. You're very wise, and have your ways with womyn, but remain ever the gentleman. You fought to save a prince who has earned your respect over and over, and now that prince sits on the throne of Pars, and has made you Imperial Artist. Does that not show you anything? Help Arslan as a friend now. You got him into this.  
Yes, I admit I did...Wouldn't want him ending up like you, now would we?  
What do you mean by that?!  
Listen to yourself, my friend! You just gave me the Please Help Him' speech...that's three times today! It sounds like you need a date as well!  
No, my heart is for king and country alone, I'm a soldier, and the one that never listened to you, Narsas! I'm almost proud of that fact.  
And look where it got you!  
Daryun gave Narsas the Look', and Narsas just grinned. They stopped, thoroughly fed up with one another's attitudes and decided that since the princesses were arriving now Arslan should be present. They sighed and went to drag the king out....again.  
Arslan sat on his throne trying hard to sink into it. His hands were squeezing the malleable gold so tightly that his knuckles were white and he would surely leave a hand print if he got free of the horrible fate that awaited him.  
Daryun, come here. Arslan whispered as he cranked his neck around a corner of his throne, where Daryun stood.   
Yes, your Highness?  
Remind me to fire Narsas later. Arslan grimaced as the first royal lady approached.  
Of course your majesty. Daryun laughed and walked away.  
Narsas, come here, please. Arslan brought a twisted smile to his face.   
Yes, my king?  
Remind me to fire Daryun later.  
Of course, your majesty. Narsas said laughing, he knew Arslan was kidding. He loved saying things like that. Narsas walked away laughing to himself. Daryun was doing the same only walking toward him.  
What's so funny, my friend. Daryun asked.  
Just something the king said. Narsas said swallowing the laughter.  
Oh really? Me too. Daryun admitted. The two laughed again, as they stopped and eyed each other.  
Wait! What did he say to you? Narsas   
You first! Daryun ordered.   
Arslan stood up to greet the princess, and soon to be Queen Linea, of Brenh, the country to north of Pars. As he did this he heard a strange noise from out in the hall.  
HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
Arslan smiled evilly. He loved doing that to those two, and he had pulled it off quite nicely many times in the seven years he had known them.  
Greetings lovely lady Linea of Brenh! I welcome you to my humble land and offer my hospitality while you are with us. He bowed low for respect as usual, but as he rose... I've heard far and wide of your. . .beauty. . .and. . .grace? Arslan's eyes met the womyn before him. He nearly fell dead to floor. Let's just say she was not blessed with the beauty that Goddess Ashii usually gave her children!  
Oh really? Thank you, wonderful King! I have to admit, I've wanted to meet you for a long time!!!  
Really? That's a...uhh...Lovely, and he used that term loosely around Lady Linea, and you would never have had that opportunity if it wasn't for this little gathering, right? Arslan shot a look of pure demonic anger towards the back of the room where Daryun and Narsas rested against the wall. The lady grinned distorting her already distorted features  
Consider him repaid, Daryun, Whispered Narsas.  
Yes, I'm considering it right now. They both chuckled. Though it is my duty help my King, but....ow! My leg!  
Why what ever is the matter, Daryun? Narsas restrained all out laughter as he feinged worry.  
My leg! I can't walk, oh dear! I can't help, my leige!   
That** is** too bad. What ever will Arslan do now? The two keeled over in royal hysterics as Arslan turned to the lovely' thing before him. And as he tried to press himself back into his throne as the womyn droned on and on about her country, he knew that this was going to be a very long day...


	2. innocence, lies, and love

The Heroic Legend of   
Arslan  
  
The Worth of One's Crown  
  
****  
**Part Two**  
Innocence, Lies, and Love  
  


The long line of ladies-in-waiting, attendants, and never forget, the Royalty, stretched on and on past the borders of Eccubatana. Arslan was finding it harder and harder to greet the ladies with as much courtesy as he had at the beginning.  
Why are we last?! A tall ebony-haired womyn at the back of the line snarled impatiently in her mistress's ear. Did we have the farthest to come?  
No, we just don't have a caravan of eighteen-thousand people to get us here. The shorter womyn who stood next to her, with chin-length auburn hair, commented. My horse is dirty, so are my clothes, I'm tired, and not in the best of moods, but if he doesn't like me now he won't like me in the morning!  
Well put, your highness! And to tell you the truth I'm dying to see the look on the king's face when he sees us! Lady Rezzana cheered, as her Queen took a bow.  
Where's the rest of your entourage, my lady? Queen Kishara imitated how King Arslan might act toward her small party, and took the hand of her Sergeant at arms in a kingly manner.   
That would be me, your majesty. Lady Rezzana continued the mocking of the Empire's King Arslan. The two womyn broke into laughter as they stopped, looked and sighed at the enormous line.   
Inside the great castle at the capital, Arslan was finding it hard to stay awake through all the torturous hours of the night. It had to be nearing midnight at the pace this was going.  
Arslan boomed as the most recent princess left the room.  
Daryun answered.  
That last girl was ten! Explain yourself!  
Your Highness, her parents insisted.  
I will not be ruining her young life like that. Have her given a room with full service and explain to her that she has nothing to fear, understand?  
Right away, Your Highness! He left to tell the girl and her party.  
Arslan saw, through the still open door, the relief on the young lady's face and he smiled kindly. That was the highlight of his evening.  
Number 1312- Lady Tarin from Ravinia! The great doors at the end of the room opened, Arslan rolled his eyes....again.  
Don't worry, your highness. This is the last one. Narsas reassured his king standing at his throne's side. Arslan nodded and tried to smile. Not one of the ladies had interested him, but maybe it was because of the circumstances.   
He looked up to see a stunningly beautiful blond haired womyn with brown eyes and pale skin. She seemed to float across the room. She stopped in front of his throne and Daryun helped Arslan lift his jaw off the floor.  
She showed the proper respect, and with the softest voice he had ever heard she said: Dear King Arslan, I have certainly traveled the farthest to meet you. I have waited for this moment for a long time. Arslan rose and smiled politely. He reached for her hand to raise her from her curtsy, in order to introduce himself.  
My lady Tarin I welcome yo....Ulp! Arslan felt a cold sharp blade against his throat. She helped him up herself as she bore down more on the knife placed next to his main artery. Daryun acted immediately, his hand reaching for his sword.   
No one moves! She screamed and noticing Daryun's actions moved out of his swiping range. ...or he dies! She hissed. She put her hand over his mouth and pulled the blade closer to his beautiful white neck.   
I'm not from Ravinia, Boy. My scattered people have found new faith in god and hope with your death! Lusitainia is not deaAHHHHHHHHH...ulll..uhh.. Arslan's breathing raced and his heart skipped three beats, as the assassin let out a blood curdling screamed that echoed horridly throughout the large room. She jerked her head back violently in the process, then hit the floor in a pool of blood. The dagger lay on the floor unused.  
Arslan promptly fell next to her on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He looked up to see two womyn standing over him: one letting go of the assassin's hair as she fell, and one brandishing a bloodied broad sword.  
If not before it is now, Honey. The shorter standing womyn spat as she brushed the loose hair out of her hand.  
The guard at the back of the room who had tried to stop their entrance nervously made his announcement.   
Number 1313.....Queen Kishara and Lady Rezzana of Nekotan.... Then made a hasty retreat from the room.  
Number 1313, grand! Lady Rezzana repeated as she sheathed her sword, not caring about getting splattered blood on her already worn clothes and armor.  
Thank you, but you didn't need to kill her! Daryun objected.  
She would have wound up dead anyway! Assaulting the king? That'll get you killed in any country! Rezzana retorted. Daryun was silent as Narsas looked up.  
Now, I'm sure I have met every kind of womyn, tonight! Arslan sighed.  
Not bad for your first time, your majesty. Narsas put in.  
I assume we're welcome..or did we miss a deadline or something? Lady Rezzana stepped behind Queen Kishara to make her majesty's royal presence known.  
Should I welcome myself or would you like to greet us, considering how rudely we were pushed aside at the door, Kishara stated in monotone. Arslan blushed. He stifled an innocent yawn.  
He looked quickly at Daryun and Daryun nodded. Arslan rose. Narsas gave a unsettled expression to the scenario, and marked something on his list. My Lady Kishara, I welcome you... He paused hesitantly, Your beauty is known widely and I have desired your presence....  
You know, Young Prince, Kishara began. Arslan looked up, confused at her choice of words. Rumors have told me of your wisdom...Your flattery is very strong and if you are as wise as they say...You should know it will get you nowhere. Kishara had to slightly look up at the twenty-one year old young man standing next to her feminine nineteen year old frame. She trembled a bit but held herself still. He looked at her strangely.   
There was a silence between them. Kishara looked into his sky-blue eyes. Her feline green eyes were definitely reading him, he was sure. Arslan brought her hand to his lips as she watched him. The room watched the scene unfold as Narsas clapped his hands loudly.  
All right! It's over! The princesses have been shown to their quarters, the King is finished seeing them, the all the dead bodies have been moved, I think we should call it a night! He moved toward the two, obviously upset that Arslan's lips had not left Kishara's hand yet. The two newly-introduced royals looked up, tired with him already.   
It's a night. They chorused. Narsas blinked. Kishara and Arslan looked at each other, and began to laugh. Narsas didn't appreciate their joke.  
I thought you were tired, your majesty? Daryun spoke up. Arslan nodded as he unconsciously rubbed his eyes.   
Yes, it is late. Yet, he paused and looked back at Kishara who was covering a yawn herself. He smiled warmly at her, and she gave him a proud look back. He turned to Daryun. I'd like to show Queen Kishara to her rooms.  
King Arslan, the guards will take care of that. Narsas insisted. Rezzana glared at him.   
The guards have already shown us their hospitality. Rezzana walked behind Arslan and Kishara as they proceeded to the prepared quarters.  
Narsas just sighed, disgusted. Daryun looked at him.  
  
Narsas pointed. She's a child Queen. She inherited the throne at fifteen, when her father was assassinated. Can't say she was very sorry, they weren't that close. Anyway, she'd never give up her power. She'll give the king a headache before she gives him any power in that relationship!  
Why Narsas, that's the most stereotypical comment I've ever heard coming from you! Daryun looked after the three. You don't know she's like that. She could be a very good queen in her country.  
Oh, I know she is.  
The problem is....what then?  
Her mother died in childbirth, it was widely known. Also, her father was greedy and cold hearted. He loved his daughter, but he valued power and possession a bit more. Kishara was brought up a military princess', Narsas paused, you know daughters of royalty who learn about the sword before they learn to walk?  
I know I know. Daryun confirmed.  
Well, she's like that because her father wouldn't hire a nanny like Arslan's mother. She played with her military force like playmates. She met her lady-in-waiting then. She's the daughter of Kishara's general, and now that daddy's gone she holds official rank. Narsas almost laughed at the strangeness of rumors that flew around Queen Kishara.   
You were referring to Rezzana, weren't you? Daryun quickly put in. Narsas trailed off and looked oddly at his friend.  
Yes...Rezzana, her sergeant. Any way she was her only and closest friend, and as I hear irrepressibly loyal. One more thing,....Last time I heard, she was engaged to someone. Narsas clipped his story short.  
Engaged? Then why does she desire Arslan's hand? Daryun wondered.  
I think this little independent child monarch has had a crush on our king for a long time. I think she is in love with him. Narsas sneered  
She's doing a very good job of hiding it. Daryun agreed with Narsas, even though he couldn't sense from Kishara.  
He seems to like her.... Ah well, I'll have to make my revisions early next morning before the king awakes. Narsas yawed. Daryun looked cross.  
I don't think you should be tampering with Arslan's newly created love life. I mean you, who spent the last couple of years locked up in the country drawing. Daryun scoffed at Narsas's previous living style.  
You ignorant pig! I don't suppose you want to correct his majesty's mistakes? You, who has never seen a womyn with the intention to....  
You don't need to finish your sentence, my dear friend. Daryun glared. Narsas was getting a lot of this tonight.   
You know that's not what I was referring to! Narsas pleaded.  
I disagree with you and your list' as you put it. All these womyn are here to see Arslan, and if he finds his true love among them, then....then....  
Narsas waited.  
So mote it be! Daryun gave his blessing in a militaristic tone. Narsas rolled his eyes.  
Maybe....But what if it comes with the most trouble Pars has ever seen, Daryun? Narsas gave his friend a meaningful look hinting at the womyn that Arslan had walked off with. Daryun was silent and made a serious face. They both glanced toward the dark hall that the small party had taken. Then they retired for the evening.  
Thank you for guiding us to our room, Young Prince. Kishara released his arm and headed for the door. He stopped her with another touch to the shoulder. Rezzana was sure she heard the other royalty listening in. She growled and swore she heard a door shut down the hall.  
Thank you. For my life. He laughed once, she smiled. I would ask a question of you...  
Yes, Young Prince? She said turning to face him fully, her red and violet twisted skirt exposing more purple color with the swing motion. She tugged on the salamander-shaped figure on her earring as he spoke.  
Why do you call me that? I know I have not proved nor ever will prove myself in the eyes of some, but I have fought for my title! Also, you call me _young_ prince' though you are three years my junior.  
She paused, smiled a bit, then made her face serious and took a dominant stance with her slender figure. She positioned her blade at her side so the big battle sword didn't cut her dress.  
Arslan, Dear _King_. It is not you, or your transcendent war record. I've not known you these past years. I only know the young-fourteen-year-old prince who passed through my country on your ride to take Eccubatana back.   
I know your wisdom and courtesy from then also. I know you from the peak of your fame, when you won back everything rightfully yours, while your kindness and integrity were never stolen. You may be a fellow ruler, but a stranger and a mystery. She finished, her eyes still on his. His face was serious.  
I see, my lady, I'm sorry for the trouble this evening, and for the trouble it took to get here on such awkward grounds. He bowed. She held the door open as she stood half in the room and half out. My general, Daryun, and strategist, Narsas, insisted.  
I understand, Young prince...I understand completely. She smiled motioning to close the door.  
No, no. Arslan stopped her.  
She looked up. He was smiling boyishly.  
Call me: King.  
Oh...I'm sorry, King.  
Only until I earn such a title, as Young Prince'. He grinned pulling the perfect lily that had decorated his cloak all evening.  
But surely King is a higher title! She spoke, watching him.  
I have forgotten who I am in recent weeks. I must earn your respect and that title. That name is your name for me and I most definitely do not deserve it now, he finished, coming closer to her. Her heart beat faster. He attached the flower to the top of her red dress. She blushed.  
Arslan, you have all my respect!  
So you say, but that's not all I desire to earn. He kissed her hand gently. She looked calm and collected at him. She looked up through her eyelashes, her face slightly questioning. I'd be honored if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night at the banquet. You are the most interesting person I've met, and you are also a stranger and mystery. Will you join me, Princess?  
Yes, I'd love to join you. Good night. She spoke softly as he turned and walked away. She closed the door swiftly and quietly. She sighed loudly.   
Rezzana chanted, knowing all too well her friend's crush.  
Shut up. Kishara chucked a pillow at Rezzana's head.  
Why would he call you princess'? Does he know you were at his coronation ceremony when you were eleven and he was fourteen? Rezzana asked. Is that why? Did he say anything to your father on that balcony where they handed him his crown?  
I don't think so. He was too young, and if he did I don't remember. Kishara folded down her bed sheets. Rezzana was full of questions.  
I think he likes you! She giggled.  
I don't know anymore, Rezzana. Kishara sighed. I finally have him....here. Yet.... Kishara plopped down on the silky white sheets. She held her pillow close to her chest.   
Rezzana's face looked worried. Is there a problem with him loving you as you love him? It's only a matter of time now you know, if you're worried he won't!  
No, it's not that...It's when the other, well, forget that right now. I thought he was the only on who could save me. He could give my warrior's heart a home. Kishara laughed at herself. I thought I was a warrior for denying....never mind. Now, I don't think I could live on a golden throne and watch my husband rule my people.  
I see, Rezzana sounded sorry. You can't love him? Not anymore? After all those times we stayed up late talking about your wedding? She tried to get Kishara to smile.  
It's different now. I have my land and if _that _happens it will be his and I will be a possession!  
I hardly think Arslan will do tha...  
But will it matter if he does of not? I need freedom. Ruling alone allows me to travel and roam with the military. She fingered her amethyst ring which matched the design of her sword hilt. I'll die on the throne, he can't understand! It will all change.  
They were both silent as a harsh wind blew through the window. The lights blew out. Rezzana attempted to relight a candle near them....  
Things change, Kishara, things change. 


	3. No Clue

The Heroic Legend of   
Arslan  
  
The Worth of One's Crown  
  
***  
**Part Three**  
No clue  
  


The next morning Arslan awoke to find his balcony doors open. He sat there a moment adjusting his eyes and watching the bright blue sky of autumn. The birds were singing, horses were screeching, princesses were protesting......princesses were protesting?!   
He sat up startled and ran to his window. Hoards, well only half of the collective group, of Princesses were yelling, complaining, and demanding as they streamed from the castle gates out onto the streets of Eccubatana's early morning. The wind was crisp and cool, with a bit of a sting to it which matched the attitude of the stampeding royalty.  
Two forms moved on rather quickly, not minding the bitter wind and welcoming it as they admired the changing leaves and didn't speak as they left. Arslan's eyes squinted trying to zoom in on the two calmly leaving his presence. It was just who he feared.  
Stop! What is the meaning of this!!! Arslan ordered out the window, as he saw Narsas trying to control the crowd. He was not heard.. or so he thought.  
The king is awake! I'd better get this over with, Narsas thought. He turned, addressing the multitude assembled outside the gates preparing to cross the drawbridge.  
All right! If I've rudely awakened you from your well-needed beauty sleep,it is because that you have not been chosen to stay any longer in the presence of his majesty. Thank you for coming and have a nice day, Narsas instructed the masses as he turned quickly to find one short-tempered redhead in his face.  
Excuse me, Lord Narsas. If I may be so bold... She lowered her eyes and her voice slowly and menacingly. With all due respect, when Rezzana and I are through with you you'll need about ten thousand years of beauty sleep just to repair the damage. Kishara smiled as she glanced to her right where Rezzana was admiring her broad sword...drawn from the sheath. Narsas gulped.  
I...uh...was not aware of the fact that...uhh.. That is a lovely sword, Rezzana. Heh.  
  
King Arslan. Kishara stated with a harsh monotone announcing his unwanted presence.  
What do you think you are doing to my royal guests? Arslan was out of breath from dressing at hyper speed and then running down three flights of stone stairs and out the front door. Narsas nodded.  
I'm sure you're angry, your highness, but I am sure we could not support all these people for more than a few days. Narsas explained.  
Oh, I understand now. We can't expect you to keep all of us, I mean with that little food surplus and all. Kishara waved her hand in the air sarcastically. Narsas stared her down.  
Why are **all** these people leaving? I can understand a few, but this is almost all of them.   
You mean you did not orchestrate this little shenanigan? Kishara questioned.  
Of course not. Why would I ask you to my banquet and then have you leave before it begun? Arslan explained.  
I promise, King Arslan, it was in your best interest. It is your first time to ever approach womyn in this way and the manner in which you tried to get out of it convinced me to help by managing your visitors.  
Arslan blushed a little, and looked more angry. Clarify that statement, Narsas!  
We didn't make the cut, your majesty. Rezzana scoffed as she grabbed the list out of Narsas's hands. Narsas was a good person, wise, handsome, polite and never rude or stupidly mean. He was usually never this obnoxious, but he didn't want to see what harm would befall the new country with this relationship.  
What is this? A List of the guests? Arslan scanned it. Some names had been crossed off. Running his finger down the N' column, he found Nekotan, and... Erase these lines here, Artist. Arslan demanded, pointing to the names, Queen Kishara and Lady Rezzana'. Narsas nodded. I don't doubt your wisdom, Narsas. He smiled trying to get Narsas to stop acting like this.  
Yes, highness.  
I mean it. You are a loyal subject and friend. I need you. Arslan put a hand on his shoulder. Narsas smiled. He should know better than think that Arslan would get mad at him, or stay so for long. Narsas walked away from the scene as Arslan made an announcement to the crowd, with Kishara at his side. She looked as though she belonged there, next to him, always.   
Just then the king raised his arm to block the sun's rays from a portion of Kishara's face. It was comforting at first, not having to be blinded by the sun. Yet, she felt uneasy. Then, she realized she was standing in his shadow. She reached for Rezzana who was always at her side. They walked back into the castle, and to their room. Arslan looked back at them as he continued.  
So my friends you are all invited to my banquet, tonight, in the biggest ballroom. The crowed cheered and filed back into the castle. Arslan was oblivious to them as he thought only about how Queen Kishara had left. Was she hurt? Sick? What? He had to go see her.  
Inside the castle...  
I don't know what came over me... I just felt drained all of a sudden. Kishara did feel winded. She also knew why. Arslan made her feel like that, in both good ways and bad.  
It's all right. We're nearly there. Rezzana lent a hand helping, almost carrying her friend.  
What's the matter? Daryun inquired deeply.  
Oh my Queen is sick.....of Lord Narsas. Rezzana tried to bite back her sharp tongue, but just couldn't help herself, since she saw only Narsas's bad side.  
I see. I also don't blame you. This marriage thing is almost embarrassing the King and Narsas is treating it like a business deal. It must be the royal bureaucrat in him. Daryun laughed a little as he helped Rezzana and her reigning sovereign.  
I'm all right now. Kishara insisted, seeing Daryun come to help. She stood straight up and shook her head. She felt a little better anyway.  
She turned to see the great crowd of people ride back in the gates, as she turned towards the castle's interior rooms. A voice called behind her.  
King Arslan was running up to her. His face flooded with worry. Are you all right? By the way you left, you looked sick, or upset, or...I'm just glad to see your okay. He sighed.  
I don't feel that well, your majesty. The Queen showed a little too much respect as to put an invisible distance between them. Arslan looked hurt and backed away from her. She looked coldly at him with no expression. I must be going to take a nap if I am to attend your ball tonight. She left him and began to walk away.   
He took two strides to her side and touched her arm. She ripped away and glared at him like a cornered cat. He smiled kindly and she melted inside. He took her arm again.  
At least, Queen Kishara, let me escort you to your rooms. The king was serious and wasn't going to give up on her, so she gave in. They began to walk off when a loud crash was heard on the other side of the room.  
a young boys screech could have been heard in the next country. The pair of royalty and the gawking Sergeant at arms and General stopped and turned.   
A large group consisting of Narsas and four other people Kishara nor Rezzana recognized. Some guards took their bags to their own rooms and unpacked for them. Narsas threw his hands in the air as he was followed by the group.  
How many times have I told you, Elam, stop quarreling with Alfrido! Narsas sounded like he was scolding a child. Queen Kishara was quite curious and walked back to see who this was directed at. She tried to pull Arslan with her, but he wouldn't budge.   
She whispered. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. She followed his stare to the last person who entered the castle wall slowly and not caring about much.  
Arslan sputtered. The red headed man looked up. He was dressed in minstrels clothes and carried a bow and arrows. Arslan left Kishara's side and ran to the one he called Giv like a little child. He threw his arms around the smiling man. Giv quickly pushed him off.  
King? Well, King Arslan. . . I have been gone too long. Giv laughed.  
Seven years too long my friend! Ah! Pharangese! Arslan ran to her. She was tall with waist long black hair, and emerald green eyes. They shone too brightly for Kishara's taste. She was obviously a priestess by the look of her uniform. It was a Priestess charged with protecting Arslan...Charged by the Goddess Misra by the look of the metal head piece she wore in her hair. Kishara, Rezzana, and Daryun strolled over.  
Yes, I too have returned my King. She bowed. Misra has sent me to your side at the sense of a new threat to your life and throne, King Arslan. She finished and Arslan gasped. Thinking back to the incident that Lady Rezzana had cleared up for him two days ago.  
Pharangese, It seems you are the barer of bad luck today, eh. Giv cracked a smiled. Pharangese turned to him.  
And you, Giv, ever the barer of bad taste I see. Did your enlightening' help your style at all? She chided him. He looked down, very good at hiding the wound that the comment dealt him.  
Still ever quicker with those witty comebacks....I was never a match for you. I see nothing much has changed. He smiled.   
Stop it! That's my hair... Do you know how long it took me to get it to stay that way?! Alfrido yelled. She was a medium height with red hair that fell all around her face with no help from the bandana she always wore around it. She looked about twenty and ready to kill the sixteen year old up-start with darker skin and short black hair that had a death grip on her own.  
By the looks of it not long! The boy teased. Alfrido's blood pressure rose. Kishara was having a fun time watching Narsas deal with his two younger companions. Enjoying his discomfort.  
Where are you all coming from? Arslan asked knowing they had all left to go several places. Pharangese went back to her temple. Giv had gone to find himself' on Mt. Demavont, the highest and most magnificent of all the mountains in Pars. Elam had been Narsas' slave during his education, but was now free. Alfrido was just an orphan girl whose family clan of bandits was slaughtered by Silvermask a strong man who claimed to be Arslan's cousin and rightful heir to the throne, Pars's throne.   
She had been free to go always. Narsas had saved her life and had taken her away from the danger and she seemed to appreciate that, a little too much.  
Alfrido was a tad obvious when it came to flirting with Narsas. Narsas tried to with hold his speech about duty and age, as best he could, but by this point she had heard it at least three times...in the past week. She had let up a little not caring for being pushed to the side every time. She liked having control in a relationship, and this one was going nowhere.  
I was on my way to see you Arslan, and I ran into Alfrido and Elam. They are free, but they keep running into one another! Pharangese explained.  
Then we were passing by Mt. Demavont, and saw Giv. We recognized him instantly! Alfrido neared Narsas as she spoke. Elam looked mad and Narsas rolled his eyes. Narsas was so glad when they left, he was glad they did it often! Giv was on his way back to your side, King Arslan, and we wanted to see everyone again. It's been too long.  
Kishara was now standing next to her friend Rezzana. Rezzana played with her shoulder length black hair, as it flowed over the shoulder plates of her sergeant's uniform. Kishara cleared her throat loudly as the happy group turned and acknowledged, Daryun and the two strange womyn standing with him.   
Arslan turned back. This is Queen Kishara and her Sargent at arms Lady Rezzana from Nekotan. They are staying in our company while a little matter is seen to. Arslan began to blush as Giv stepped forward.  
Yes, them and every other person within a five mile radius. Has our King taken a disliking to taxes and set up an inn instead? He motioned to all the people heading for the smaller rooms in the west wing. Arslan looked too.  
It was not my doing. Narsas and Daryun are the ones that suggested I become... He was silenced, and Kishara allowed her self to smirk a little at the King's embarrassment.   
What matter', your grace? Alfrido cocked an eyebrow. Rezzana joined Kishara in that smirk. Poor Arslan.  
Nothing we need to discuss today. I assume you will all be coming to the banquet tonight?  
Of course, we wouldn't miss that for the world, would we, Pharangese?  
Shut up, Giv. The priestess tossed a glance over her shoulder as Giv shrugged and whispered under his breath.  
I was gone for seven years, it was worth a try. At this Pharangese seemed to smile. Giv just caught a glimpse of it before it faded. He smiled to himself and refrained from comment. He thought, Maybe some things do change. As he walked to her side from where he had been absence for so long. She turned her head and looked at Arslan.  
I promised I'd walk Kishara to her room, before the party. Arslan walked over to Kishara and took her arm and put it in his. She looked up at him. They walked away into the corridor. Rezzana went with them. Keeping at least two feet behind and keeping a broad know-it-all smile from the two rulers.  
I can tell by looking at all these groups of people that Arslan is trying to settle down! Yet, I believe by the looks of that walking away....There's going to be a lot of angry womyn outside this castle after tonight. Elam laughed.   
And what would you know about anything like that, you little twerp! Alfrido said back. Elam made a face.  
A lot more than you would!  
Oh really?! She folded her arms; grinning in his face.  
Yeah, you can't even get a guy to like you. Seven years alone in the world and your back at Lord Narsas' side! Alfrido's smiled cracked and broke. Her eyes were wide. You're not beautiful enough for some one to like you! Arslan is sure lucky he's not related to you, or all these womyn wouldn't be here.  
Narsas said in a harsh voice.  
Lord Narsas can't stand you or your feelings why don't you just leave! He saved your life now save his! Elam snapped out tired of her fighting.   
Alfrido's eyes welled up with tears. Her heart broken, she attempted speech.  
I'm sorry Lord Narsas...I...Won't bother you again! She ran from the room. Her tears blinding her.  
Narsas tried to reach after her....too late.  
Elam, how could you! Pharangese scolded. Daryun spoke up.  
How could you allow that, Narsas?! His voice an angry question. Narsas was still looking in the direction where Alfrido had run.  
Elam, I know you are no longer my responsibility, but that....That! was uncalled for!  
I had to do it! She would never leave! She had her own life. She was always making mine hell! I wanted her to stay away from me and you didn't seem to like her either, Lord Narsas.  
Maybe it was because you provoked her. Neither of you have grown up at all! And my memory is not that good, but you are exactly like you were seven years ago. Giv stated in monotone. He also didn't like the way Elam had treated Alfrido, and Pharangese heard that in his voice. She was a bit taken aback by his new found wisdom, and lessened interest in her.  
That's not a problem you need to fix, Elam! Didn't I teach you any respect when you were in my care? Elam bowed out and ran outside, just a little shocked that he let Alfrido have it all at once.  
What do you suggest we do? Daryun offered to help.  
We'? No, my friend, this is my problem, and I need not bother with it now. We all have a party to prepare for. Narsas walked away. The group exchanged glances.   
Down a dark hall, Arslan and Kishara stood at the door to her room yet again.  
The party is at eight, please don't forget. Arslan almost begged her. Rezzana sat in the room on her bed, putting a pillow over her mouth to keep from cheering.  
Kishara felt her soul float to him like he was holding her without touching her. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and hated him all the same for making her weak. She was the military's daughter. She walked closer to him, following her soul.  
I would never miss dancing with yo..  
EXCUSE ME! A tear filled apology ripped between them. Kishara's heart ached with the pained sound of a young girl's crying voice.  
Arslan's head whipped around. Alfrido ran off down the corridor.   
Rezzana leapt to her feet when she saw the King and Queen run off after the strange noise she had heard. Rezzana followed over taking them at a closed door that had just slammed.  
Was that Alfrido? Arslan questioned trying to look through the keyhole. Kishara knocked softly.  
Alfrido? Are you in there? What's wrong? Kishara asked gently. Arslan watched her open the door and then followed her in. Rezzana popped through last making sure the door was closed.  
What....What are you doing? You just got here. Rezzana stated. Alfrido was in a packing frenzy. Tears and clothes were flying every which way.  
Are you going to tell us or not? Arslan's voice was kind. Alfrido looked up at his majesty. She had never been very close to her sovereign even though she had fought as his side voluntarily after Narsas had saved her. Narsas was her main reason for staying. It had started out as a crush and escalated into a care and love that she had never had before. This feeling had only grown stronger with her absence from his side.   
She pulled her dagger and sheath from her her waist to pack it. Yet, she looked at it a bit too long and deeply for anyone's comfort. Kishara sat next to her by the bed and carefully removed the weapon from her grip. What happened, Alfrido? Kishara put a hand on her shoulder and handed the dagger to Rezzana. Arslan watched as Alfrido lost her fragile composure and fell into Kishara's arms. He had never seen her this compassionate before. She was always cold in some ways to him, but now he saw the full extent of her kindness. He wanted to join her and help her , but Rezzana put a hand on his shoulder as he was bending down.   
Maybe you better sit this one out. Girl talk. She said gently. Arslan smiled and nodded. He took one last glance at the Queen of Nekotan and left the room.  
I...I don't know how I could go on anymore. I thought I could live with just being there with him. I was so stupid. I already knew that, but Elam finally made me come to my senses.  
Is that little wretch what made you like this? I don't even know him that well, but it seems Rezzana and I have a talent for getting the worst first impressions of people. Kishara smiled at her friend who sat at the other side of the bed and smiled back. We don't give good first impressions either. Alfrido trying to laugh at that, but no avail.  
What exactly did he say to make you hate yourself so much. Rezzana looked angry.   
He didn't have say much I already knew by the time I was going to try to make my own life that the only thing my life was about was....  
The two chorused.  
Lord Narsas... The two sat up. I liked my self before, but then when my clan was under attack I learned not to care about me and just care about the collective unit that we were. I'm the last one, there fore I still care for them or others over myself. I guess you call it weakness... But I never have. My brother was the one who kept my strong. I miss him...  
I see. Kishara understood. Then she nodded at Rezzana, and Rezzana left the room. First, what you need is some female self-esteem.  
Some Alfrido looked confused.  
You are beautiful. I don't care what that creep told you, but all we need to do is make some of those gifts more noticeable. Just to get his attention first, to show him how mature you can be. Then, if that doesn't work or if he's only interested in your physical form.....drop him and walk away.  
I don't think that this is....Who are you again? Alfrido asked innocently.  
A fellow womyn with similar problem. Kishara smiled as Rezzana emerged from the door again. She carried a wooden box decorated with Queenly jewels. Also, she had a long silky one shouldered dress that was black and had one white petty skirt as so to make the gown look a certain gray. She dropped all these things on the bed.  
You don't mean....You and... And...I would've never thought of the King like that! She blushed. Kishara did too.   
I'll admit something if it doesn't go passed this room. Kishara fingered her salamander earrings. I know every thing about Arslan's family and life. I imagined him as some sort of savior to me from my princess cage, so to speak. I fell in love with him before I knew him, stupid as it sounds...  
It's not stupid. Alfrido put her hand over Kishara's. Kishara smiled little more happily.   
I followed his life and knew him more than he would ever know me...or so I thought. I don't really need rescuing now, but my heart is and always will be for King Arslan. I respect, admire, and love him, and he will never know. Kishara faded to a downward glance at her hands in her lap.  
Why will he never know? Doesn't he love you? Alfrido had almost forgotten herself again, in the wake of this greater emotional distress.  
Kishara hates to be weak and caged. I was her father's general's daughter. We played with the military instead of our care takers. Rezzana commented.  
What caretakers? Kishara contradicted. Rezzana nodded.  
My Queen, and best friend, hates being behind someone and is afraid to be in her husband's shadow. Even though she's in love with Arslan, her wild spirit will not permit her heart happiness. She also doesn't want to lose her control of her own people that she cares about to a man with more power she can't fight.  
How sad. Alfrido commented.  
A small sound was heard at the door. The noise was not paid attention to, but maybe that was for the better. Arslan moved his hand from the doorknob slowly. He was shaking. He had had a talk with Daryun who told him what happened. He was coming back in when he heard Kishara's heart felt confession. He leaned against the door, and put a hand over his heart. She knew him, and he knew nothing of her. He finally thought he understood her. Yet, why was he her savior? Why did she need rescuing at all? He walked away from the room quietly like he hadn't been there.  
But enough about me. We came to help you. Here put this on. Kishara handed her the dress.  
It's beautiful! She exclaimed. Alfrido immediately put on the dress. She whirled around in it as Rezzana set to work on her hair. Her long red hair was straight and perfect when brushed just once. Alfrido just stared at her reflection with the hair style Rezzana had given her. Her hair sat on her head exposing her beautiful white neck. It was held up with a string of pearls.  
Now if Narsas fails to notice you now....he's not a real man! Rezzana laughed. So did the others.  
He can see now that you have changed, into a beautiful womyn with serious feelings and not a little girl with a kitty crush. Kishara smiled a friendly smile, as she raised her hand to her lips. And for a final touch... she blew across her palm toward Alfrido. Alfrido flinched as Kishara's breath formed a ring of fire around her neck. It solidified into a dazzling necklace of fiery pearls that seemed to glow from within and match the ones in her hair.   
Nekotan Magic. She stated. It's mostly built around the aspect of fire and flame. Sorry if I scared you.  
That's okay. Alfrido said she stood up. Well, I've never felt or looked better.  
We'll see you there? Rezzana asked as they left.  
Of course. Alfrido confirmed as she whirled around as the door closed.  
That night....   
Oh great King Arslan, one hyper princess spoke annoyingly. I heard that you, after seeing innocent lives spent as the because of Religious fana...ana...Fanatisi... fanaticism, yeah, yeah that's it, you were so mad that you had a case of insanity and tried to break your sword...Is that true?  
Arslan shuddered. Uhh...Yes, I'm afraid to admit, but when Lusitanian troops made mothers and children commit suicide in the name of religion I ...lost it? Arslan shrugged.   
OH WOW!!!! The Crowd of royalty let out . Arslan looked over at Daryun, but only got a look of satisfaction. Daryun was still paying him back for the trick he played when the princesses arrived.  
This is the biggest ball room?! Rezzana said sticking her nose in the air.  
Don't knock it. Arslan was expecting half the world to show up, before he had time to redecorate. Kishara laughed, and Rezzana joined her.   
Arslan, miracle of miracles, saw the two womyn enter, through the crowd of styled hair and over done nails. Queen Kishara....Help! He spoke over the rabid royalty. They cleared a path for him as he walked over to Kishara. He took her hand and leaned down to her ear.  
Please say you want to dance!  
Sure, my liege. She smiled evilly, as he led her out onto the dance floor. Kishara turned to look over her shoulder unbeknownst to Arslan. She paused, looked at the big crowd of Womyn they had left behind, and oh! mere happiness is not a word to describe the amount of pleasure she felt by sticking her tongue out at every single country's representative in the room. They all emitted a low growl. She just grinned as Arslan swept her out and back in to his arm.  
Rezzana stood by the door to the ball room on the wall, thoroughly enjoying herself. She looked across the room to see a lone dark figure doing about the same as her. She tried to focus in on the figure's face, but the light was dimmed because of the mood that wanted to be attained. She sighed and decided to forget it.  
Narsas sat at a lonely table with one glass in his hand. He had drained it, but one drop still remained. He played with it until a late comer opened the door to let a crisp breeze flow across him. He was cold enough as if was he didn't want the weather interfering. Narsas stood ready to yell at the person who was holding open the door.  
Hey! Hey You! Yeah you! Close that doaahh..., Narsas dropped the glass on to the table, and it promptly hit the floor and cracked. He walked over to the person who couldn't decide which side of the door she wanted to be on, and held out his hand. Excuse me, princess? Are you lost? Are you here for King Arslan? Narsas spoke up, to make himself heard over the din of the ball.   
The form was a beautiful womyn with bright red hair up in beautiful fiery pearls. Kishara glanced across the room from dancing with Arslan and winked. Alfrido waved a little wave as Narsas took her hand. She flushed red, almost as red as her hair. Narsas was holding her hand. He led her to the table he just vacated.  
Would you honor me in dining with me tonight, my lady? Narsas kissed her hand gently. Alfrido tried to remain calm under such circumstances, but it was very very hard.  
Elam walked into the ball at that moment. He looked up and saw a familiar red head being kissed on the hand by his past master. Elam's face drained of color.  
She must of drugged him, and what's with that get up? What's she wearing? His voice rising in volume with each statement.   
Kishara had her head on Arslan's shoulder. She suddenly saw Elam gawking at the two who had just met. Her eyes went wide and she shot a look over to Rezzana, who was already at the door. She nodded and Rezzana acknowledged. She reached around the open door.  
Elam looked ready to explode, Elam was silenced as a tall figure cupped a hand over his mouth and chucked him out the door he had come in and locked it behind. Rezzana had had fun doing that.  
Arslan spoke calmly, as they moved together across the floor. She looked up at him with a blank expression. He smiled down at her. She put on a happier face. I wanted to tell you that. If you ever decide to marry a king... Kishara blushed and looked away. He pulled her closer and forced her to look at him. I hope he doesn't cage you...uhh.. as so to say...umm..that....I...uhh..  
Arslan? What is it? Kishara looked into his sky blue eyes deeply. He looked away from her and out a window.   
I just want you to be happy. He said suddenly.  
She spoke quietly. The music slowed and stopped; that dance had finished. She glanced at Arslan's face. It was full of loss and questioning. She reached up and he took her hand, instead of allowing her to touch his face. He led her over to the head table and they sat down.   
Kishara gracefully moved the skirt of her shoulder less dress and adjusted the low back. She sat next to Arslan like she had dreamed about. He turned to her. His light blue-white hair falling just so over the side of his head band and pin in his hair.   
Kishara, that's a beautiful crown you're wearing. He complimented her.  
Thank you. It's my Queen tiara, she removed it and showed it to him. See there's the country, I know it's not the biggest thing in the world, but there it is, and here's the cat in flame. All Nekotan's symbols in gold!  
Awe inspiring. Just like you.  
Ah! Arslan! Kishara blushed and Arslan laughed. What I really want is one of those helmets you have. I love that helmet on you! I must have one. It makes one look so important, regal, and just really awe-inspiring. She laughed and so did he. Kishara watched him laugh as her eyes trailed back over to Rezzana on the wall.   
A dark figure moved across the room toward her. It tapped her shoulder. She looked up.  
Is this a private event or can I intervene? A deep voice echoed in her ears. She turned her head quickly and saw Daryun standing there in armor like her self.  
Don't own any dresses? Daryun asked.  
Why want me to borrow one of yours? Rezzana still had her guard up. Daryun smiled.  
I guess I deserve that for not officially introducing myself sooner.  
Rezzana looked him over. He held out his hand.  
My name is Daryun Vaphrese. I'm Arslan's military general.  
I've heard of you. You are a great warrior, and an even greater friend they say. Rezzana smiled at him and took his hand to shake it. He turned her hand over and kissed it every so lightly.  
You are? Daryun offered. Rezzana was in shock.  
Rezzana Deren, of Nekotan. I'm Kishara's Sargent at arms. She let out in one breath.  
There now we are no longer strangers. He glanced toward Kishara and Arslan. Kishara was trying to get the distance in between them back, while Arslan was trying to close it. The royalty are having a bit of trouble it would seem.  
Yes, it does. Rezzana said looking up. She smiled. Must be... She looked up again. Daryun had closed the gap of personal space and stood next to her. She blushed and looked over at Kishara who was mouthing the words FATE FATE F-A-T-E FAH-ATE!' She growled, but she knew her friend to well. One good turn deserves another.  
Arslan bowed to Kishara and asked her to dance again. She took his hand and rose. Rezzana looked over at Daryun.  
They're dancing again.  
I see. Daryun's voice was deep and Rezzana loved the way it echoed in her ear. WAIT! What was she doing?! She couldn't fall all over a fellow warrior! It would ruin her reputation as fighter, and make her look like a house wife!  
You know, Daryun, She said grinning evilly and pushing the conversation back to a friend type talk. If your King Arslan pulls something on Kishara....I'll have to kill him...out of loyalty of course. Daryun laughed a little.  
If your Queen Kishara pulls anything wicked on Arslan, well you know. Rezzana nodded.  
Why don't we just kill them both and rule the country ourselves! She joked. Daryun's face went blank. She saw his expression change. She asked gently.  
I don't make jokes about that. Arslan is my king I would protect him with my last breath.  
Oh...I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to ruin the mood it's just that....Daryun looked up at Kishara and Arslan dancing. They were moving together and Kishara had her head on Arslan's shoulder again. Daryun blushed. He had probably ruined the chance of getting to know Rezzana with his love and loyalty toward his King.   
Rezzana blushed. Kishara had told her how close Arslan and Daryun were. She shouldn't have tested that so early in the meeting.  
So my lovely lady you haven't said anything all evening. I was wondering if you enjoyed your dinner or not. Narsas tried to get the beautiful princess to talk. Alfrido was being quiet for fear of laughing out right.   
I have to say I'm a bit jealous, Arslan. Kishara lifted her head, and looked into the king's eyes. You are so wise and so loved. I can only wonder if my people feel that way about me.  
I'm sure everyone loves you, Kishara, You're a great ruler and beautiful and you are very wise. I saw you with Alfrido. You know how to care. I think I understand you more than would like to believe. He finished. Kishara pulled out of his arms. She looked at him strangely. Kishara, I want to know you better, but you won't tell me something-?  
You! How dare you think that you know me. She said quietly and deeply. Arslan backed away as if from a wild cat. (go figure*:) I've told you every thing you're ready for. She snapped.  
Please, I didn't mean it like that. I want to help you, I want to save you, if I can...Kishara, but I don't know how!  
Why I need you to _save _....me.. She put a hand to her mouth. She looked around at the people in the room. The silence was thickening between Daryun and Rezzana, even though it looked like they both wanted to say something. Alfrido and Narsas had no talking as well. Narsas looked at the mystery girl wondering, and Alfrido tried not to blush any more. She looked at Pharangese and Giv, who were actually engaged in a conversation. She looked back at Arslan who was begging her. He knew something she was sure!  
He tried to take her back into his arms and she maintained the same distance away from him.  
Suddenly the main doors burst open. Everyone gasped as a wounded soldier from the southern border of Pars stumbled in. Arrow protruded through his shoulder. He was pale from loss of blood. He ran to Arslan's feet throwing himself down or falling down the king couldn't decide.  
My king! The border has been attacked! Silvermask....uhh...  
Arslan said shocked. He hadn't heard that name for a long time. Now he was back. What did he want?  
Kishara gasped inwardly. How did he find me? She thought.  
He...He sent this...He let me go...to tell you...and killed every...man that stood with me... He held forth a note. As Arslan bent down to him, to take the note, life left the man. Arslan's face was white with horror. He caught the soldier before he hit the floor. The king stood. Kishara was a stride away from him.  
What does the note say, your Majesty? Narsas looked up.   
Dear Cousin, Arslan shuddered with fear. Kishara could see it in him. Bring Queen Kishara, the keys to your kingdom, and your miserable lie, that you call your existence, to my camp, in two days, or I'll will come and take them myself. -Silvermask.  
Arslan's hands shook. Daryun and Narsas prepared to walk over to their king. Arslan looked at the letter harder, then at Queen Kishara. Her face was full of terror, a child-like expression of a fear she had long ago forgotten. She stared at the letter in his hands as the room began to talk and whisper amongst themselves. Kishara unable to hold her composure any longer tore from the room as Arslan followed at the same speed...out into the cold night.


	4. How to Mend a Soul

The Heroic Legend of   
Arslan  
  
The Worth of One's Crown  
  
**  
**Part Four  
**How to Mend Soul  


  
Kishara ran out into the garden. The icy winds of approaching winter bit through her. She stumbled, but caught herself. She was so afraid for her life, and everyone she had put in danger by coming here. She stood in the moon shadow of the statue of Ashii.   
Great Goddess. She whispered. I do not follow you, you who know all, but please tell me why I must be tortured in this way. Why has he followed me here...  
Arslan's voice rang out. She turned and stared him down.   
Why did you follow me? She demanded.  
I need to know what you know, please. Tell me! Arslan begged her. She was to emotional now to do anything rational.  
Oh dear king didn't I tell you...I'm working for Silvermask in an attempt on your life. Kishara drew her sword. Arslan's eyes went wide. Then she rested the sword across her neck. Or maybe not.  
Kishara! No, I won't believe it! Don't!!! Arslan drew his blade at his side for safety.  
You really can't take a joke can you, Arslan. She pointed the sword at his head from across the garden.  
Arslan shook his head. Tell me the truth! Stop playing games with me and my court. Why did you come to me?  
Kishara laughed a little and lowered the sword. Arslan repeated the action and stared at her. Why should I tell you why I came if you already know!  
What do you mean I already know'? Arslan squinted. Kishara's face was pure anger.  
You were using my exact words. Don't play me for a fool, it's not healthy! Arslan realized that his kind sentiments before had only revealed his accidental hearing of Kishara's love of him.   
So maybe I know everything about you. That should only prove to make our relationship stronger. Arslan confessed. I know how much you love me and I only wanted to prove myself to be everything you wan...  
You think you know me, HA! All you think is that my life is built around you and and that is far from the truth. I think finding out my secret only proved to boost your ego!  
Arslan laughed, Maybe, but I need to know this information now, because I have a room full of beautiful womyn waiting for me.  
Kishara let out a screech and lunged at Arslan full force with her sword. He threw his up in time to catch it and push back. She was strong though; stronger than he had anticipated. She maneuvered her weapon, like she done thousands of times before, and lifted his out of his hands and across the garden in less than a minute.  
They both breathed heavily as Kishara held the blade between their faces. She rammed it down into the dirt between his legs, and put her face closer to his frozen one. His sword clanged on the stone path aways off.  
I'm sorry, She whispered, Was that yours? She tried to control her anger and her breathing, but she was wound too tightly.   
Arslan pushed up and kissed her on the lips and brought his hands to the back of her neck. He knew that was a stupid thing to say, but he needed to know why Silvermask wanted her....To save her. Kishara went into shock. Arslan's kiss was so perfect. It was more than she had ever dreamed about. Her eyes were open wide then closed to shed a few stressful tears.   
She began to cry harder as Arslan released her. She couldn't speak and she couldn't look at him. She was so weak. He looked into her. He took her into his arms. He tried to calm. She ripped from him and they stood apart. he handed her the sword from the ground. She took it and sheathed it. She shivered once and ran.   
She ran for her room. Arslan watched her go painfully. How could he have let this happen. He was sure he loved her now. Even though he wasn't quite sure what love was. He shed a tear, his heart ached. Was this heart break? He didn't know. He ran back inside past the ballroom. He was still fourteen inside.  


***  


Daryun tried to start a conversation again. The room had returned to normal, but all the conversations were about the letter and the dead soldier on the floor. I think our Rulers had been gone too long.  
I think your right. Rezzana had a feeling. She looked out the main ball room doors to see Arslan run by. She questioned. Daryun looked out, and saw his King in a panic. They nodded and both followed him.  


***  


Arslan turned and headed into his room. He barely got to his bed before he fell. He cried into his sheets as Daryun entered.  
Your highness. Daryun announced his presence.  
Arslan cried. I've lost her!  
Rezzana asked stepping in with out introduction. Daryun kneeled behind his king  
Queen Kishara...I said something, I tried to help her...I care for her a great deal.  
Love her, you mean? Rezzana smirked. She loves you, Arslan. I wasn't suppose to tell you but...  
I know. I heard her when she told Alfurido. I was coming back from talking to Daryun, and I heard her. I don't know what I can save her from! She won't tell me. Arslan said through his arms on the bed. Rezzana's eyes shot open. Daryun placed a hand on his shoulder. Arslan looked up at him. Daryun hated seeing Arslan hurt.  
Is there anything you want me to tell her? Rezzana bent down next to the King.  
I don't know her. I want to know, but she won't let me near. Arslan was calm now. Rezzana could feel Daryun's relief.  
I'll tell her. Rezzana understood, and bowed out.  


***  


I really don't know what that was about, but I'm sure I'll hear about it in detail later. Narsas said to the Princess before him. Alfrido looked up.  
I'm sure you will, Lord Narsas. She said trying to change her voice a little. She had never liked her voice the way it was.  
Oh so the beauty speaks. Narsas smiled. He tried to shake the feeling that he had heard that voice somewhere before. Do have a name or should I continue to call you Beautiful.  
Maybe I shouldn't tell you my name, because I like what your calling me now very much. She smiled. She felt a bead in her hair slip out of place. she thought.  
So what country do you come from? Narsas said wanting her to keep talking.  
She hesitated. My people traveled, a lot. We were a nomadic people, until that ended.  
Ended? How do you mean? Narsas cocked an eyebrow.  
Well, we were attacked, by....An evil man and his followers. We had no hope of escape. I fought back but all my people were killed. I turned to see a great figure off in the distance. He swung in saved me from ultimate doom. I fell instantly in love. Yet, since my father had died, I sought vengeance. I turned and asked in complete coded honor that the man who helped me would let me deal with the foe. But the arrogant Bastard wouldn't give his sword!!! Alfurido stood up shaking her fist in the air. She looked down at Lord Narsas who eyes were oh so wide and confused.  
She blushed and quickly took her seat.  
He sat there for a second. Then his realization hit him. WAIT A MINUTE!!! He stood up and reached over the table. He looked hard at the girl in front of him. He gently pulled the beads from her hair, as the red strands fell around her face.  
He said in shock. She sat there, not knowing how to react. Here I am thinking I'm sitting with a beautiful princess, and I find that you've tricking me the whole time!  
I never said who I was. It's all your fault. Alfurido stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.   
You haven't changed, Giv was right. You haven't changed anything but your clothes and your hair. Narsas sat down and looked at the pearls in his hand.  
What would Giv know? She said snidely and folded her arms.  
WOULD SOMEONE MOVE THAT POOR DEAD MAN!! HE'S BEEN THERE FOR AN HOUR...IT'S JUST WRONG!!! Giv yelled from across the room. Pharangese laughed. Two soldiers came and took it away.  
Well, he knows when to move a dead body. Narsas said monotone. Alfrido giggled. He looked back at her.  
I'm sorry about what Elam said. I should have stopped him.   
No, it's okay. The truth had to come out some time.  
Narsas questioned. He paused then laughed once. You know for a minute there I was very interested. He laughed again as he rocked back in his seat. It's a good thing that I found out it was you before I lost my heart completely.  
Alfurido sat there. She was stunned silent. How could he not have heard what he just said?  
Here I am thinking about settling down with a little bandit girl that I've known for a long time. That would've been disastrous, don't you think? He looked over at her as she slowly stood. Her eyes welled up, and she slammed her fist on the table.  
I am not a little girl any longer in case you have failed to notice! She grabbed her hand in pain, as he stood too.   
What are you doing?! He said eying all the people who were watching them.  
Leaving you to find a princess that suits you better than the one you made me out to be tonight. She cried and ran from the room. Narsas watched her go in a flood of tears. He remained standing for a second before considering what she could do in that state. He was filled with horror and ran after her.  


***  


Well, three down one to go. Giv commented.  
Why do you say that? Pharangese asked.  
What do I have to say to you to get you to leave this room, Pharangese.  
Not much why?  
Well, then all the beautiful womyn would've left and I would have good to leave. Giv smiled. Pharangese just gave him her look'.  


***  


Out side on the wall walk way that connected the West wing of the castle to the east wing. Alfurido stood of the edge of that wall. Her red hair was messed up again and blowing in the harsh winds. She looked down to death below her. The wall was unstable and she could feel the rocks loosening blow her feet.  
Why do I kid myself like I do? She scolded herself. She was cold and chilled. She had ripped Kishara's dress on the way up the steep spiral stairs. That made her feel even worse. She looked down at the beautiful garment. She twisted her face at it.  
I'm even wearing a lie! She ripped the dress off her body laying it on the ground so it wouldn't go with her. She was even colder now. She looked down again and whispered to herself. I should've died with my family. If it wasn't for Narsas I would've. She stopped complaining. It would be over soon. I won't bother you or your princesses any longer, Narsas-sama. She let her muscles relax and she felt herself fall forward with the wind she would soon be part of.  
ALFRIDO, STOP!!!! Narsas screamed as he emerged over the top of the stairs.   
She asked weakly, but she was already falling. AHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME! She felt the ground below her vanish as she went. She was weightless as if she would never hit the ground.   
Narsas reached her in time to see her disappear over the wall. He stretched out his arm as far as it would go and grabbed her wrist. He made sure he had a strong hold on her arm before pulling her back to him. He held her hoping she hadn't done something worse to herself before hand.  
She gasped for air, in complete shock. He held her until she asked to be let go. She moved away from him still crying. She was only wearing undergarments and a petty coat.  
You shouldn't have come. She said bluntly. She shook with fear and cold.  
What?! I shouldn't have what?! Narsas now stared at this womyn that he barely knew. Have you completely loss it! Why would you throw your life away?  
You mean after you went through all the trouble to save it.  
Don't get sarcastic on me now! I am serious! Narsas raged.  
So am I. She said weakly looking over the edge again. He ran to her and put his hand on her arms.   
Oh no! We're not going through that again! He turned her around and forced her to look at him. Her big brown eyes were full of tears and emotion. He was so confused. He sighed, I had no idea, Alfrido. I'm sorry I didn't see you change. You are very important to me despite what anyone says.  
She looked deeper at him, she was still lost. Why would you say that now. Are you just interested in the womyn I can become with those clothes?  
No, No, No. Don't ever think that. I just thought that you were still a little girl. I didn't want to encourage a child like love. Now I see those feelings were very genuine, and strong. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I hope, now, you understand why I didn't know what I was saying then. Narsas looked at her. She was still crying.   
I still Love you. She admitted. I am a womyn now. Can't you see that?  
I can. Your a beautiful, intelligent, and a good warrior. Arslan's glad to have you. He smiled. She attempted one. I'm afraid your going to have to teach me how to feel that way again, Alfrido. I've been at war tactics and maps too long.  
Does this mean...? Alfrido's face wound into a big smile. He pulled her to him. She lay her head on his chest. Does this mean we can try?  
Yes. Just promise you won't scare me like that again. He smiled. She laughed and nodded. She glanced at the edge and shivered. He laughed as she held tighter to him. Daryun will not believe this.  
Neither will Elam, I suspect. They both laughed and walked back down the stairs after Narsas helped Alfrido with her dress.  


***  


Kishara's room was dark and the balcony doors were wide open. Cold air blew through the room like the arctic. The Queen stood on the balcony with her arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were open all the way as the cold ate away at her health.  
She whispered. The moon was over head, and the sky was black and cloudless. Kishara shook and tears still ran from her eyes. She looked up at the moon, and then out past the horizon. The door opened behind her. She didn't acknowledge it.  
a familiar voice called. Kishara didn't budge. Someone wants to talk to you. It's important, Kishara. Where are you? It was Rezzana, and she sounded worried. Kishara lifted her head wearily.  
I'm out here. Her voice was hoarse. She put a hand to her neck after she heard herself.  
Another letter arrived,my Queen. This time from a healthy soldier.  
Really? His timing just keeps getting better and better. Kishara referred to Silvermask as another presence emerged from inside.  
I would suggest, that we give Arslan full military support. Rezzana had already decided this path, but wouldn't go through with it unless Kishara agreed.  
Yes, yes! Give him all the help he needs! Kishara sounded angry and wanted to be left alone. That was not going to be the case.  
Arslan's voice rang in her ears. She gasped, and froze. Thank you, Rezzana. Rezzana bowed and left. Arslan turned back to Kishara. She stood where she was. He sent another letter.  
So I heard. Kishara stated.  
I need your help. He said he's going to attack full force tomorrow.  
We must be ready for him then.  
He must be closer than I thought. Or wouldn't have gotten these letters to us so fast. Arslan deduced.  
Or he could have sent them out days ahead, and is too far away to even think of attacking. Or then he could be right here, outside this castle waiting to pick off my men and yours, when we emerge. Kishara's mind racked up all possibilities.  
How do you figure.....Well, we can't suppose anything right now. We wait for tomorrow and attack him first! Arslan was taken aback by Kishara's sharp strategic intelligence.   
I'll send a messenger for my troops tonight. She answered. She disguised her emotion as best she could, but her voice betrayed her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
He said her name slowly. She could picture his lips in her mind as they moved over every syllable. She crumbled inside as she relived his kiss. She also saw him stand before his country at his coronation in her mind. She collected these thoughts into one snide. . .  
  
I'm sorry. I want to be everything for you. I know how you feel, but that tells me nothing about you. I want to know you, but you won't let me near. Why? What happened to yo... Before he could finish she flew to him and fell into his embrace.  
I don't know. I'm scared that's all. I can't be scared though.  
Everyone's scared sometime, Kishara.  
No! You don't understand. I've been preparing for this my whole life. I knew it would come around again. Kishara cried into him. Arslan held her tight, his eyes shocked. He suddenly he got very mad, and he didn't know why. He yanked Kishara to arms length.  
If some one is coming to hurt you! They won't get the chance to think about. Arslan stared at her. She saw in him an anger that all most scared her even though it was for her benefit. He had never felt this way. Why did he want to hurt this thing, that he didn't know, just because it wanted to hurt Kishara. Okay, it was because it wanted to hurt Kishara.  
Thank you. We have a big day tomorrow. She pulled out of his grip.   
Will I get to meet your general, Kishara? If you have a general. I mean with Rezzana and all. Arslan smiled as he reached the door.  
I'll make sure they're there and introduces them self, Arslan. Kishara tried to smile.   
You have nothing to fear, My Queen. He reassured her. She grinned.  
Good night, young Prince. They both looked happy again. He left as she prepared for bed.  


***  


The next morning Kishara awoke to the sounds of an angry crowd, and Arslan's voice trying to talk over the noise.  
Kishara sat up. Rezzana was out on the balcony. She blocked the sun from her face.  
Hey Kishara, come look at this! Rezzana said almost laughing. Kishara came over to the railing as Rezzana pointed down. If this isn't a labor of love I don't know what is! Kishara smirked.  
Arslan stood on a elevated area over a crowd of angry royalty. He tried to explain himself.  
I hope you all understand. He pleaded.  
Yeah we understand all right! One princess yelled.  
I've received several threats and I do not wish any of you harm.  
Whatever! You just want us to go home! That same princess instigated an on coming fight.  
I tell you! I've called off this little beauty contest for your welfare, not because of any decision that has been made.  
Well what do you say ta that! Rezzana sneered. He's denying he loves you.  
No, he's not, Rezzana. Kishara smiled happily. She twirled around and plopped down on Rezzana's bed. He's saving his skin from a mob of jealous womyn. They both giggled.  
Arslan's voice cracked as fear crept on to his face.  
You chose that little Nekotan twerp over us!  
Oh, no she didn't!!! Kishara stood up. Rezzana held her back. Let me at that little...I'm gonna.  
Maybe so. Yet, she has offered her military force as an aid to me. That is the main reason why she is staying. And any other reason is none of your concern. He finished and walked back inside.   


***  


Kishara's army arrived. She went to greet her commanding officer. They nodded as he handed her large folded garment and a bag that held something about as big as a human head. Arslan watched them as she thanked him, he bowed and assembled the troops as she went inside.  
Arslan called. Daryun came quickly to the throne room as Arslan stood at the window. He announced his presence as Arslan turned. Are the troops ready?   
Yes, Your Majesty. Daryun confirmed. Will you be heading them?  
Yes. I want to look into Hermes' eyes as I beat him off my country. Arslan spoke coldly. Before he had had compassion and a great deal of sympathy for Hermes, his cousin.   
Hermes had been the son of Osirus XVII. King Andragoras, Arslan's father, had attacked Eccubatana with deadly force. Andragoras killed his brother, Osirus XVII, and cast out his wife, son, and daughter and their few remaining loyal servants. He promised them protection to a new home when he took the throne.   
Yet, later, Andragoras's troops attacked Osirus's family on their way to the country to the north. They killed the his wife and daughter. During the attack the son, Hermes, and his trustworthy nurse escaped. They found an abandoned barn by the side of the road. Andragoras had ordered them killed, anyway that would get the job done. The soldiers wanted a fast end to this chase. So, they set fire to the barn.  
Hermes and his nurse were trapped. They found a side way out and ran for their lives. The new king, satisfied with the idea that all of his brothers heirs had been wiped out, ruled over a new militaristic Parsian Empire.   
Andragoras was always obsessed with winning and his family was known for their strength. He also had the most beautiful wife in the kingdom. Queen Tahaminey's beauty and intelligence was know far and wide. Arslan prided himself in hoping that he was his mother's son. Arslan and his parents weren't close, but he loved his mother and argued with his father about politics that usually was scolded or punished for disagreeing with his father on.   
This was one of the main reasons why Arslan felt for Hermes. Another one of his father's victims. Hermes had come out of the tragedy with burn scars on half his face, and one hell of an appetite for vengeance. He wore the Silver horned helmet to scare people, hide his scars for himself, and to mock the Parsian uniforms and it's crowned Prince, baby Arslan.   
Arslan had thought Silvermask had given up. Yet, here he was back again. Hermes had sided with the Lusitanians to get Andragoras off the throne. Lusitania was filled with Religious fanatics and every one thought that the battle was in the name of god. Hermes planned to use their force until his plan clashed with theirs, and then he would get them out of his way. Hermes's real war was with Andragoras' son, Arslan. He knew the truth and he was going to make Arslan pay for his ignorance. He wanted revenge for his sixteen years of suffering.  
Hermes attacked Andragoras' army with magic and defeated them in one day. He caught the king slithering off the field and took him prisoner. He was to be tortured, until Hermes was satisfied. He took the capital that very afternoon and handed the captured Queen over to the king of Lusitania who desired her so. It is common knowledge that Andragoras died in bear chains from illness, much to Hermes's disdain. Although many stories have been told surrounding Tahaminey's death. Some say she died from loneliness, because of the loss of her son, not Andragoras. Others say she killed herself from being forced to marry the Lusitanian king.  
Arslan now stood by the window. The window to the throne room that his father had ruled in. The room his mother had sat at his father's side loyally and watched all his rotten plans take effect. Now his problems after years of supposed death were back.   
What could he want with, Queen Kishara? How could they be connected?   
I wish she would tell me. Arslan spoke softly to himself. Daryun looked up.  
Your Highness?  
Nothing, Daryun, let's go. Arslan said solemnly. Is Kishara ready?  
She informed me that she is staying behind. She said her general will take care of everything? Daryun asked hoping the King knew what she had meant.  
Oh, I do want to meet this person she has put in charge of her whole army. Arslan ran from the throne room, but Daryun stopped him in the hall.  
She said her General would meet us on the battle field. Daryun stated. Arslan looked confused.  
Well, all right then. They made their way to the horses.  


***  


At noon sometime Arslan's army of at least a thousand men stood on a sandy landscape on the outskirts of Pars' southern border, waiting for Kishara's army. They hoped that Sliver mask didn't have plans that countered theirs.  
Your highness! Daryun pointed. Arslan behind him. Thousands of warriors rode over the ridge and joined the Arslan's army. He gasped at the size of the army.   
King Arslan! A voice rang over the crowd. Arslan craned his neck around to see a bronze helmet. It was dull, but it shone with reflected sunlight. The glare was great enough that Arslan had to shade his eyes. Has the enemy arrived yet?  
Not yet. Are you Queen Kishara's general? Arslan belted back in awe.  
That I am, your highness. The figure bowed as well as it could on the midnight colored horse below it. It lead the crowd of warriors that meshed with Arslan's own.  
So we are as one then... Arslan trailed off as he saw a caravan led by a tan horse whose rider wore a silver helmet with great horns that mocked his own golden ones. Arslan controlled his fear and anger. He put his own helmet on and turned his horse.  
I see you have prepared for me ahead of time, Cousin. Silvermask laughed as his troops formed a mass behind him. And what is this? Arslan felt his twisted smile behind his face plate. Help? Don't trust your own power, King. He laughed.  
You have no power here!!! Kishara's general raised his sword high in the air. It had a beautiful decorative handle. It was a wave of amethyst jewels that seemed to flow up the blade until it reached the edge of the hilt and flowered out. His hand bore a similar pattern. A ring that had a amethyst jewel and a patter of gold that matched her sword. Arslan was puzzled. How could a soldier that possessed such a fine weapon, have such a old broken helmet? He stared at the hilt of the sword and then at the ring. It was a general's ring, like Daryun's. He knew he had seen it somewhere before, it was so familiar.  
I see. You must be Kishara's General. He glanced at Arslan who had a questioning look on. The general lowered his sword. You don't know, do you? Don't worry General, he mocked. Your secret is safe with me. He turned to Arslan. You haven't changed, still as ignorant as ever! Attack!!! He began to gallop full force towards Arslan. He pulled his sword back as Arslan readied for him. Daryun was pushed back by a separate force that intended to keep him from his king.  
Kishara's General gasped as he led a war cry. He sped ahead of his troops as both waves of men collided in war. He rode faster and faster until he reached Arslan. He positioned himself in front just before Silvermask's sword had a chance to crack down on Arslan's gold crown. He kept his horse in between the old enemies, and pushed Hermes back.  
Arslan backed up to allow the much needed space.   
Protective aren't we. Silvermask clashed swords with The General. The General shoved Hermes off his weapon.   
Go, Arslan! Go, NOW! The General turned and screamed. Arslan was startled, but held his horse still. He tried to look upon The General's face but the tarnished helmet blocked his view. The General turned again to save the king.  
I won't leave the battle! Arslan protested the protection as The General defended him. Arslan remained behind him as The General kept Silvermask's attacks at bay.  
This is a riot! The villain laughed. Hermes swung his sword and pinned The General's sword down. He was strong, and The General looked scared for a split second. Arslan watched in horror. He tried to find a way in between them, but his horse couldn't get close. I'll show how much a general' this one is!  
The General struggled with his sword, trying to get it free. The battle around him grew thick. He looked up and saw Silvermask pull something from behind his back. The General gasped and threw up an arm to block whatever he was going to throw.   
Only making my target easier to get at, honey! Silvermask raised the weapon into the air, preparing to bring it down on The General. Arslan saw the dagger and didn't hesitate to think what Silvermask would do to his new friend.  
Arslan charged forward and rammed Silvermask's horse. Arslan's horse reared and kicked, but Sliver mask had already swiped knocking the General back. Arslan screamed, not knowing what to call the General. The General managed to miraculously stay on the horse and move from Silvermask's reach. Arslan rode to his side as Silvermask laughed.   
Look upon your General' now. That's a lovely disguise, my lady, but a secret known is a dangerous secret to keep protecting. The general breathed hard as he looked down at his front expecting blood. Arslan looked over.  
Are you all righ...Uh?! Arslan went red in the face. The General blushed too. Arslan could feel it through the helmet he wore. Silvermask had not meant to kill The General, but to slash threw threw chest of his clothes. The general had been wearing a corset of some kind that was holding back her well rounded breasts. The general grabbed what was left of the bra-like cloth and pulled it up and tied a generous knot. Arslan's face was still in shock when he turned to the enemy.  
How dare insult one of my officials like that! Arslan ripped out his sword. He lunged at Silvermask for his dishonorable action.   
Poor little king! Do you fear me so much that you send even your womyn after me? What is she one of your street girls? His comment reached the general. She took new hold of her sword and brought it down in an arch on Silvermask's shoulder.  
He wretched. Silvermask turned and rode away. Arslan looked at The General. She looked at him. Both we're breathing heavily. They nodded at each other and galloped after him. Hermes tried to stop the bleeding with his cape as he sped away. The General had sliced off his shoulder metal and a nice piece of his skin with it.  
The General yelled for assistance from the Sargent at arms. Rezzana was with the army, but too far away. She was dealing with her own troubles.  


***  


Get off me! She threw one man off her as three more took his place. She screamed. She swung her blade against one's sword as she pulled a dagger from her belt and ran him through.   
She didn't have time for a lavish victory. A shadow swirled on the ground and she spun to block another weapon. She pushed back and tried to tip him off his horse as she saw another ride up on her left. She threw out her dagger and twisted its hilt with the offending sword while holding the other man at bay. She tried not to let the war noises around her block her clear thinking now.   
She dislodged the sword from his hand with her dagger. He fumbled for a second, her eyes widened as she turned to deal with the soldier on her right. She got a grip on him and threw him down to the ground and scared his horse away. He swore and lunged at her. Rezzana plunged her dagger deep into the brunt of his chest and drew it forth again to throw it at the other, who had reclaimed his sword. The soldier held his sword stedy as rode at her full speed, not seeing the dagger, that struck him in the throat he was screaming at her with.   
Rezzana threw down the dead man that lay across her lap bleeding on her. Just as he hit the sand, she heard a scream in front of her. She turned too late. Another horse rammed hers. She was knocked back a few paces but drew her reins back to her hand and rode forward not thinking. Her sword was ready to knock down someone, but she was too dizzy and tired to notice his weapon in time.   
Her eyes saw the glint of sun from the white metal on the unused blade and she pulled a hard right. The sword bite deeply into her left arm below her shoulder. Rezzana screamed loudly and leaned heavily on the right of her horse. Her steed shocked by her yell wasn't ready for the weight.   
Horse and rider fell onto the ground. She jumped so the horse wouldn't crush her. She lay on her back and looked up, the sun blinding her. Suddenly she remembered where she was! A sword struck the ground next to her head. She heard swearing from above the clouds of dust. She held her bleeding arm, and found it useless.   
Not being able to find her sword, she grabbed the one next to her head and threw into the dust storm above her. It stuck a faint shadow and a form fell beside her. It was a soldier with a sword all the way through his middle.   
Rezzana collapsed, breathing heavily. She ripped a part of her undershirt off, and bandaged her wound. Then she ripped a longer piece off, and tied her usless arm to her side, so it wouldn't get cut off by hanging there. She heard more talking. They were trying to find her under the thick clouds of ground in the air.  
They must know who I am then. They must...Ahh...know that I'm an important part of the army if they persist like this. She commented stifling pain. One thought ran through her head: get away! Just then she heard strange new sounds, sounds she welcomed. Someone on a black horse rode through the dust above. She rolled away from the dead enemy soldier. Rezzana lay there out of breath, and closed her eyes, smiling to her self a little for no reason.  


***  


Daryun swiped at the last three remaining soldiers.   
I said get out of here, you Bastards! He yelled, deep voice booming. He made his horse stand still. His broad shoulders trembled a little with the memory of the blood curdling scream that had brought him to that area of the battle.  
Daryun watched the dust settle. Oh my .... He dismounted quickly. He ran to a fallen body. Rezzana? Lady Rezzana? He desperately checked for signs of life. Nothing. He sat back on his heels, and shook his head. She didn't deserve this. A waste of life, Intelligence, skill, and beauty. He grimaced. He went to lift her body. Daryun put his face close to hers trying to get a good grip on her to lift without harming his back. He lifted as an arm came from nowhere striking him in the head.   
He fell back in surprise. Rezzana thrashed wildly, and her voice lashed out almost as badly.  
YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME!!!! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE KISH....ara? She sat up finding she was hitting nothing and just hurting herself more. Rezzana sat up. General Daryun? She questioned. Was that you I hit?  
No, I like grabbing my head in pain. Daryun growled.  
I see you have the same talent for sarcasm that I do. She smiled. She looked down at her arm. She was drenched in blood and felt very faint. Her frame wobbled a bit as Daryun stood.  
Well, we better get go....Lady Rezzana! He ran to catch her just before she hit the sand dune. He held her in his arms inspecting her cut. He patted her face trying to get her to come to. He knew she was weak but Rezzana still had strength.   
She opened her eyes.  
You cut a muscle, you're arm will be useless unless we get that patched up. Daryun stated. Rezzana looked into his dark blue eyes, then at her arm, back at him then keeled over onto his chest. Daryun chuckled a bit as he lifted her up. She awoke a bit as they stood. We got to get you back to the... He looked at her black shimmering hair. Then he swept the strands out of her face. She looked at him with unfocused ice blue eyes. He was awed as he commented. Definitely would've been a waste of beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't been talking to this womyn of only seventeen, just because of a joke she had made. It was stupid of him to ignore her just because of that petty thing, but maybe his mind was preventing something his heart wanted to experiment with.  
You didn't have to save me. I fought them off myself.  
You must've not been wake then. Daryun laughed  
Then you must not have half a brain! I put up a good fight! Why did you have to come and save me when I was beating them back.  
I think you're delirious from loss of blood. Daryun scoffed-his previous thought gone.  
You can't think....Remember, you don't have even half a brain! Rezzana pushed away from him and collapsed, her proud attitude always the protecting force. She didn't like the idea of being weak and hated it almost as much as Kishara.  
Oh gods! Here let me...no I won't say the H' word if it will make you feel better. He her back to a standing position. Daryun leaned her on him so she wouldn't fall back. You can walk, right?  
I can walk wherever I want! Rezzana barked and slipped again. Daryun sighed and held her up.   
A shadow passed over them as the two looked up. Pharangese sat proudly on her steed and brandished her bow ready with an arrow.  
That's not the kind of tactics you should be using on the battle field, Lord Daryun. Pharangese smiled. Daryun blushed in shock. Rezzana leaned on him completely red.   
Daryun was about to protest when Pharangese spoke up again. Don't deny things to me. I saw your face before she awoke. Just let me remind you that there's a war going on. Rezzana tilted her head up to look at the proud General who was giving her aid to stand next to him. He didn't look at her because he didn't want her to see how much his cross face was blushing. She tried to muffle weak laughter. This pairing was a strange observation, but Pharangese had seen Alfurido and Narsas together before Narsas realized it. Maybe she could see something in her best friend's future husband's general. (AN: Whew! What a title! ^_^;)  
After what Narsas said to me before you arrived, He finally looked at Rezzana's face as Pharangese rode off. He's never going to believe this one. He bent his head down. Rezzana just cocked an eye brow not understanding the private joke. Try not to faint anymore, okay. Daryun smiled. They walked together to his horse.   


***  


Pharangese kept riding. She shot arrows as she went. The soldiers fell around her as she saw Giv through clouds of dust. He wielded the same type of bow she did. They rode together once more as Giv looked up at his companion.  
Saving me from the jaws off death once again are we, Pharangese? Giv laughed. She gave him a stern look. He rode closer to her. He asked again.  
She pulled away from his side. I'm here to save Pars and it's King, your welfare is of little concern to me in battle. She rode off.  
I understand. A nun off your stature couldn't be troubled with the likes of us humble minstrels. Giv bit back. He had learned how to survive next to Pharangese and against her and her sharp tongue. Pharangese stopped turned back to him. She glared and looked as if she was at a lost for words.  
You never could sing! She snapped not expecting a wise reply from Giv. She rode of into the thick of battle. He smiled.   
Score one: Giv. He whispered and rode into a bunch of soldiers. He began to fight again, Score 3,567: Pharangese. He knocked down more men as he laughed to himself. That's one point I am definitely proud of.  


***  


Pharangese saw the king through the clouds. Kishara's general was tied back with a blade at her neck on Silvermask's horse. Arslan looked panicked as he tried to circle in and get her away from Silvermask. Pharangese rode straight to them clouds of sand flying into the eyes of their enemies.   
Where do you think you're going? Two men cut her off. They were too close to use arrows. She spun her horse in a dangerous turn and sped away. The two soldiers blinked and reacted. She waited until they were almost upon her. She screeched to a stop turned sharply back and let arrow after arrow fly at them. She struck them down as more approached. She heard Giv's voice at one point. She couldn't help him she was too busy clearing her own path. She began to ride forward as she shot. She wasn't covering herself though. She only thought about her duty to King Arslan and how to get to his side quickly. She shot one final arrow in to the dust and heard the cry of a now dead man in the distance.  
Her path now clear she rode faster and faster until a strange whipping sound zoomed over her head. She looked at her lap and a rope lay there. She spoke as the rope tightened. She was pulled from the horse at top speed. She hit the ground and blacked out. She felt herself being dragged over rocks and turf. Then she stopped.  
Yeah put her with the other one she killed for us. Stroke of luck, huh? She heard a soldier say. That she had killed? Who had she killed form her side. It must have been an accident, because she didn't remember any killings other than Hermes's men. She was dragged to another place and left as the other soldiers left her for dead.  
She held her hip and looked up. Her horse hadn't waited, but she hadn't thought it would. She swore silently and tried to stand. She rotated her waist and yelped in pain. She crawled along the ground, sliding her hands before her through the dust clouds, until her fingers slid into something hard and painfully cracked. She had already been in shock and was shaking so the pain in her hand blended with that of her waist. She grabbed her bow-hand and tried to repress screaming. She looked up and her eyes exploded open. Her mouth dropped and she let out a small cry at the sight before her.  
Giv lay sprawled out on the battlefield. She touched his vest gently, but instead of hitting leather she found her self grasping a long thin arrow shaft that protruded from his chest. The leather was drenched in blood and stuck to her fingers. She looked down at him from kneeling. She stared at the arrow....Her arrow!  
She could hardly speak. She cried for the first time since she had joined this war. She cried deeply. Each sob wrenching her soul with pain that overwhelmed that of her body. She moved her hand to the other side of the arrow. She felt a faint rhythm under his skin. Pharengese's face was the incarnation of happiness as she cracked the arrow in half and pulled the top part of it off.  
She rolled him over and found that her preferred choice for longer arrows was Giv's life saver. The iron tip protruded through his back. She laughed hysterically and gently slid the arrow out. She felt so relieved that she was out of strength she took his hand and reassured him blindly as she passed out.   


***  


Narsas galloped toward the king with Alfurido by his side. They had already passed Daryun and Rezzana walking home to care for Rezzana's wounds. Narsas looked at the ground once and stopped.  
He yelled behind him. She stopped too and looked down.  
Giv! Pharangese! How did this happen? Alfurido dismounted and ran to her friends to lay unconsious in the dirt.   
Most soldiers have run off, I though we won with minimal casualties. This is awful. Alfurido.... Narsas trailed off as the King's voice was heard.   
Yes, Narsas? She looked up at Narsas still on his horse.  
Give me Pharengese's bow and arrows. Thank you, now watch them until someone comes or I get back. Narsas yelled as he rode off. Alfurido looked worried. She looked back at Giv and Pharangese, and notice something.  
They were holding hands? Alfurido looked confused at Pharangese's hand that was covering Giv's.  


***  


LET ME GO!!! Kishara's General screeched, and writhed.   
One more move like that, my dear, and you might not be able to call for your sweet king anymore. He pushed the blade closer to her neck. She grimaced.  
I said let go of her, Cousin! Arslan warned and pointed his sword at Hermes.  
Oh, if you could do something you would've done it by now. Also, your cute little Phoenix-bride here, is here in my lap like she was always meant to be. Hermes said slowly and seductively putting his face so close to hers.  
Arslan lowered his sword. Why did you call her my bri....  
Careful, Silvermask, don't make me mad. I might torch the other side of your face! The General spat.  
Your talents do not scare me, girl.  
Stop it! Listen to me. The General's horse was long gone and no longer an obstacle. Yet Arslan couldn't get closer, all he could do was yell, and pray that he would drop her.....still alive. He swallowed hard.  
Maybe I should just kill you now, but that would ruin my planning wouldn't it. The planning that you father helped me with. He was such a generous man. Dumb, but generous. Silvermask laughed. The General's anger was rising. Arslan wanted to stop this! But how?  
My father was the same kind of demon you are!!! His stupitidy was only challenged by your own!!!!!!......YAHHHH!!!!  
Flame exploded around The General. Arslan's eyes widened in shock.  
How the...?! King Arslan stood back as Silvermask released The General. Fire ignited his cape as he screamed in terror. Arslan smiled cruelly for the first time as his knowledge of Hermes's fear of fire fed the fact that they had won.  
Arslan stopped smiling as Silvermask ripped off the inferno-filled cape, and put out his shoulder. The General stood unharmed by the fall, as Arslan rode over to her.  
Get on. He instructed. She took his hand and sat behind him on the saddle. Silvermask roared in anger at losing the first battle.  
He rode straight at them. I want my throne, you little ill bread dog! He swore. Arslan turned his horse and started to ride away, but Hermes kept a close chase.  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an arrow struck Silvermask's already injured shoulder.   
He screamed in agony as he turned. Narsas stood there. Hermes looked back at The General and Arslan. Silvermask said nothing as he sat there on his horse.  
I suggest you leave. You don't deserve Pars on any account. Narsas yelled at him.  
Silvermask growled loudly as he sped away. I will win! Your Life, Love, and Right will be mine, Arslan!! Don't forget that!!! I will have all you took from me and more!!!! He disappeared into the setting sun.  
Arslan pulled his horse over to the Lord's. Thank you.  
It was nothing, my king. Come we have more important business to attend to as you'll soon see. They rode off. Arslan could've sworn that The General was shaking as she held to his back.  


***  


Arslan was lead into a room where the injured were being kept. Kishara's General had gone back to the post, and he still hadn't introduced himself properly. He saw Pharangese who had a wrap around her middle, keeping her from turning her hips to much. She had pulled muscles there.   
Shouldn't you be in bed? Arslan scolded. Pharangese smiled weakly and said nothing. Arslan looked puzzled. He walked closer to the bed. He saw Giv and that his whole chest was bandaged. Giv! Are you going to be okay?  
That's what I've been told, Thank you, King Arslan, for the genuine sympathy.  
Did you see who did this? We'll keep them out of Pars! I don't care if Hermes is the rightful king! If he doesn't care about the dead and wounded he left in his own city then he's not the rightful ruler. Arslan proclaimed to the room.  
I know you mean well, your majesty, Narsas leaned on the wall, But we can only wait for him. A blind attack in the middle of the South Desert would not be wise.  
And you would know. Daryun commented. Narsas stuck out his tongue at him.  
I see you've learned a thing or two from your new girlfriend.  
Shut up. Narsas snapped. The two smiled at each other. Their comments fell on deaf ears though.   
I'll be all right, King. I'm sure you'll slay the monsters who did this to me and make them pay. Giv glanced at Pharangese who was facing the wall and shivering.  
We will, Giv. Arslan smiled. Where's Kishara and her general? And Rezzana? I heard she was hurt too.  
Tore a muscle in the upper left arm, Your highness. She won't be able to use it again until the fibers bind again. If they bind again, but I'm sure she's tougher than that minor cut. Daryun looked down. She's with Kishara.  
Well I guess that's where the party is. Giv stated. Every one nodded and followed King Arslan out.  
I see Daryun also has someone on his heart. Narsas smiled mockingly.  
Is the master strategist using something besides his mind.....and his....  
Don't go there, old, but dispensable friend. Daryun laughed, knowing Narsas and Alfurido were meant to be since she had shown up. They all exited and the door was closed.  
Well, I guess you want to deal me some more verbal arrows, right? Giv joked  
Stop it. It's not funny! You know it, Giv. Pharangese turned from the wall where she had been standing.  
I should know it. I'm the one with the hole in my chest. If anyone has the right to joke it's me! He smiled more.  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I couldn't see. I was trying to get to Arslan's side. Pharangese begged forgiveness.  
Wasn't everyone. And here I thought is was because you were tired of me getting back at you so many times.  
Please stop. She tried to keep the tears back, but shame had cracked her emotionless exterior. She cried but turned away from him, but he reached for her hand.  
I'm sorry. That was cruel. It wasn't your fault. I wanted you to feel better about this! Giv explained. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now, in a beautiful castle with a gentle king. She spun around grabbing her hip in pain.  
If it wasn't for me you would've never been hurt in the first place. You have every right to hate me I wasn't aiming or thinking....  
Does anyone during a war? Giv spoke the truth.  
And I almost killed you! You're just lucky I didn't hit your heart! She let out frantically. There was a short silence and Giv collected his thoughts. He took her hand and placed it on his chest.  
I'm not so sure you didn't. Giv looked up at her. Her emerald green eyes were shocked and tear-filled. She stood there for one second. She pulled out of his grip. She backed away.  
Giv, I.... She looked at him one more time, and then ran out of the room. Giv sighed and took his eyes off the door. He turned his head and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  


***  


In Kishara's Quarters...  
Oh Rezzana, are you all right. Your arm, Goddess, I should have been with you! Kishara yelled at her self.  
You did all you could, Queen Kishara. Alfurido replied.  
She's right. I can still fight.... OW, barely and the important thing is you and Arslan....well?  
I fought-he doesn't know.  
Are you going to tell him? Alfurido asked knowing the secret already.  
I think you should. It's so small to keep hidden. Besides if Hermes knows what's the problem? Rezzana stood with Kishara and walked to the window doors of the balcony. Alfurido stood too, but stayed put.  
You and Hermes have a history? She sounded shocked.  
I wasn't my decision to have a history with him. Kishara looked out at another clear still night. I don't want to talk about it. A knock sounded on the door. It opened.  
Arslan's voice was heard through the room. Alfurido bowed out and Rezzana nodded before she left. Can I see you in my room, Queen Kishara? He asked seriously.  
Yes, young prince. She smiled weakly. Kishara followed him out the door and down the long hall to his room. The door was promptly shut as three heads appeared behind it.  
Move over, I can't hear!  
Shut up, Elam, this is womyn's stuff. Alfurido snapped.  
Who died and made you a womyn. Elam reached for a strange comeback.  
Shut up both of you! I may have only one arm to work with but I can get very...VERY creative. The other two quickly shut up. There was three seconds of silence, then a very loud thwack!  
The three went flying across the hall and landed with a dull thud. The open doorway contained Queen Kishara and King Arslan. They leaned down at glared at the fallen trio.  
DO YOU MIND! They chorused. The others laughed nervously and disappeared down the hall. The royalty walked back into the room.  
Arslan, why did you want to talk to me? Kishara asked.  
Come out here, on the balcony. Arslan motioned. She followed him.  
They stood under the black sky a bright blinding moon above them.  
Please tell me how I can help you, Kishara. He paused. I want to. I love you. Rezzana made me realize that you know. He smiled. I'm sorry about before in the garden. I was at a loss for how to get you to tell me and I guess insult was not the way.....I'm so sorry. She looked lost. She turned her eyes toward Mt. Demavont in the distance. She saw a small light there but ignored it. She began.  
I was only five when I began to play with the army personnel. They gave me dull blades and helmets to have fun with. I loved my father then. You were only eight, but I knew of you're existence. I was in awe of your kingdom, when I saw it's maps. To meet you was my dream.   
It wasn't until I was ten when I met Rezzana. She was nine, but we had fun together. She was the daughter of my Father's general. My mother died when I was born so I never really missed her. Though I did miss the idea of her. So naturally when I saw you and Queen Tahaminey together, when my father went to talk to Andragoras about international affair,s I was in awe and instantly jealous, but that still didn't keep me from dreaming of you.  
When I was twelve I knew I wanted to be a general when I grew up. Kishara stopped as Arslan's sight fell on her amethyst ring.   
Arslan spoke softly. He blushed remembering how he had seen the Kishara last. That was you! Why didn't you tell me?  
I thought you would've been against it, yet now I see that was a stupid thing to think. I hadn't known about Pharangese and Alfurido then. Kishara smiled at him, but his stern boyish face told her to go on. She held his arm and continued.  
I grew up a little more and the highlight of my teenage life was seeing your coronation. My father sat next to yours, with other country representatives. I couldn't breath for fear of missing one word that was spoken. I was so proud of you even though I had never met you. Still, I knew you. Kishara looked up at him. He still had his eyes on her. It was reassuring.   
I came back to my country, Nekotan, with feelings that an eagle would be envious of. Then my father announced I was to be betrothed to the next true ruler of the Parsian empire. My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. I was going to have you all to my self. I told Rezzana and she celebrated with me. When my father called me into talk about my wedding, nothing could take the grin off my face.  
I walked into my Father's meeting room. I saw my father, then I saw a hideous sight. I took my seat , but I could not stop staring at the dazzling Silver mask the other person in the room was wearing. He would've been sixteen then.   
No. Not Silvermask. Arslan's eyes widened in horror.  
Do you want me to finish or not? Arslan nodded apologetically. My father then told me he had learned of a massacre of a previous royal family before yours. Andragoras's brother Osirus XVII had been killed so Andragoras could take the throne.  
Then he told me Hermes was Osirus's son and the rightful crowned prince. He had been friends with your father to get close to him so he could plan an attack with Hermes. My father only wanted power and did not care how I felt. I would hear no more. I protested right away, as he kept telling me I would marry Hermes when I was sixteen. It would be for the greater good of my country and Hermes would make a good husband. I knew that it was a lie. He wanted my country not me. I knew he was in love with a neighboring country's Princess, Ilina of Maruyam. As you now know, Maruyam no longer exists thanks to the Lusitanians who were not in Hermes's army.  
I demanded that I loved you and would marry no one else! My demands went unheard and I was legally betrothed to Hermes. I cried all that night and made a secret vow to Rezzana that when I was Queen I would have him killed.  
My father died two years later, leaving me to be a child Queen. I threw out my father's general, who had instigated the plan against you, and I took charge of my army. I was well liked and was prepared when Hermes came back to me when I was sixteen. Rezzana took her father's place and stood at my side. Hermes demanded a wedding and the dowry he was promised. I told him my father had died and anything he promised had died with him.  
Then he held a contractual agreement in his hands saying I was his. I had him thrown out of my palace, and he left with threats and warnings that he'd be back, and there would be no way to stop him from killing you.   
Later, my revenge would come. Word had reached me when I was seventeen that the last of the line of the Maruyam royalty was within my borders. I knew this had to be the escaping Princess Ilina and her party. This would be my revenge to Hermes. I befriended them, and welcomed them into my palace and offered protection from the fanatics of the Lusitanian government. I found that the princess was not alone. She had met a mountain guide, Melain, that had brought her safely here through the desert and mountains. The princess was blind from birth, but elegantly beautiful. Her nurse had asked us where Hermes was, for the princess was seeking him.  
I got the princess alone and told her of all the things Hermes had planned and all the horrible things he had done. She was instantly afraid of him. Melain didn't desert her when she needed him, and Melain had guided her. I helped the two get along for I could see Melain was in love with Ilina. They were married my eighteenth year. Now Hermes was alone, and an invitation had reached me about a little gathering you...or Narsas, was having at Eccubatana. It had been four years since your successful three year battle and you were alone and bored. I grabbed Rezzana and here we are.  
Arslan nodded. Thank you for finally trusting me. I had no idea we were so close. I owe you so much. He held her.   
I owe you more. Kishara whispered. She shut her eyes as a cold wind blew past them. They walked inside together. They sat down on the edge of his bed.  
She looked up at him. His light blue eyes were sad and comforting. Her feline green eyes were flaming with emotion. Her inner fire from Nekotan birth was churning within her. Arslan put his hand on the side of her face. She relaxed into it. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.   
I love you. She whispered. He felt her back in his hands.  
I love you. I'll protect you, Kishara, you don't have to be afraid any more. He said reassuringly. She cried a little and sat up.  
Arslan, what are we going to do? Are we trapped, just waiting for him? She questioned their battle plan. He looked away from her out the balcony again.  
I don't know, Kishara, you don't know how many times I've asked myself that. Before and now. He smiled gently as he brought her hand to his face. Before you came, I believed I was alone, that no one in royalty could know how it feels to be trapped. Kishara's eyes grew large, she knew what he was saying and that they were .... You and I.....we're the same, Kishara, I know more now. You've taught me so much. She cried a few uncontrolled tears as he came closer to her. He kissed her softly on the forehead, then on the lips. She remembered the feeling from the garden, his perfect lips were like those of a god. She was so intoxicated by his breath in her lungs that she pulled him down to her on the bed. He held her there for a moment as she whispered.  
Thank you, my savior. Arslan's eyes closed. He pulled her close as if trying to pull them together, like to sides of a rift that had once been one. She exhaled and lay back.   
The night enveloped them as a cool breeze blew threw the Parsian night.  


***  


Rezzana sat in her room. Kishara had not arrived for bed yet. Rezzana thought a second and grinned. She pulled the covers up and fell onto her bed. She kept smiling at the thought and she went to sleep.  
I guess, I won't wait up for her.... Rezzana snickered.  


***  


Meanwhile, in a desert camp in the south region of Pars, Silvermask waited. He sat still as stone in his main tent. He had an violent expression on his face, that is if you tell.   
Their messenger said today was it! Where the hell are they!!!! He roared. His council of renegade Parsian soldiers and remaining Lusitanian troops trembled. A brave one stepped forth from the group.  
They are over the horizon sir. They should arrive here in five minutes.  
Good! I hate this desert camp. I also don't like leaving the castle for very long. The leftover Lusitanians in that area might start getting ideas when I'm gone. Hermes barked. A brigade of horses galloped through and were promptly shoved into Silvermask's presence. The head horseman ran forward through the crowd assembled and fell at the feet of Hermes. He raised the gift high in the air. He had been sent to get it and he and his party had returned successful.  
Silvermask, we searched the whole of Mt. Demavont and found nothing that your sorcerer had described. We were about to leave when we were shrouded by a red light. The full moon had fallen into place. The hole in the peak of the mountain shown with white light that shot down through the ruby blade. Zante, a mentally insane soldier of Silvermask whose father betrayed Andragoras and helped the Lusitanians in the first battle, spoke the story as if was happening now. His father had committed suicide rather than surrender to young Prince Arslan. His son blamed Daryun, who was fighting his father, Kharlan, when he decided to end his existence for the glory of Pars'.  
I removed the Ruknabard from it's resting place, just where the mystic one said it would be lying. You can see it truly is the sword you spoke of. Silvermask's hand quivered as he took the handle of the long lost symbol of the king of the Parisian Empire. He held it above his head and just stared at its crimson blade. He was lost in its glow. This, sire, is the power over that brat you've hated and the so-called general I've hate...  
I know, don't you think that I did when I sent you out a year ago. This legend was my trump card to reclaim my kingdom! When the leader of an ancient empire clan, King Hebi the Hawk, was slain with this blade it became the first sword of the united empire of Pars! He ended It was buried with Kai Hoslo on his grave on Mt. Demavont He paused. You idiots didn't disturb anything did you?! He sat up swiftly scaring the others who hadn't been scared yet, but now they were. ^_^  
No, No, I assure you nothing was touched other than the sword, your Highness, that you now hold. Kharlan's son bowed and backed away.  
Hermes stared at the Ruknabard in his possesion. Everything was silent. Nothing moved, except Hermes seemed to be shaking slightly. Hermes looked at the blade as if he had expected to glow or react to his touch in some way. Nothing. Slowly and steadily a horrid steelily laughed eminated from his throat. He swiped the sword up and down again. He jumped at Zante and laughed louder. Zante fell backwards in fright. I've won! HA HA! The blade is mine! His voice lowered a decible.   
When I thought you fools had decicrated the grave cite...The snake king could've had all our souls! Yet, now I see that his power was only legend and nothing more. And tomorrow we will test the power this! He raised the Ruknabard into the air.  
This all the magic I need. This sword makes all who're citizens of Pars see that the one who holds this sword is truly their Emperor, whether they want to admit it or not! His laugher almost echoed with the power he now held. It flowed out of the tent and into the dark sky.  


***  


The next morning the bright sun shown through the door's windows. The air was crisp and cool. The sky was a solid blue....just a shade darker than Arslan's eyes. Queen Kishara's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the bright sky color that made her eyes tear gracefully. She yawned lightly and stretched in her queenly manner. She pushed up higher on the pillows. She took the sheets with her, because she was cold and she wasn't wearing anything. She blushed hard as she thought about the previous night.   
Kishara rolled over sinking into the bed sheets of royalty. They caressed her body all over as she realized that there was no one next to her, which was not how it was last time she was awake.  
She lay back down hoping her king would return to her. She closed her eyes again. She felt a presence sit down next to her on the bed.  
Can't get away that easily. She opened her eyes to see Arslan's smiling face. So....Was I everything you hoped for? He brushed the hair on her face across the other side. Kishara smiled broadly.  
All that and more. She laughed once and rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her kiss.   
After a while of confirming their love (Ahem) the couple stood, dressed, and went to balcony once more. Kishara adjusted her red and purple skirts and stepped forth into cool air that hit her skin nicely.  
Arslan paused as she tilted her beautiful head to look at him. He smiled and got down on one knee. Kishara blushed and her heart didn't beat.....It vibrated! My dear Queen Kishara, I would be greatly honored if you would be.... He blushed hard as Kishara played with her earring. He looked back up at her and his mouth opened to utter the last remaining words of the proposal, when Daryun burst through their door.   
The two shot stunned looks at the General's rude entrance. They hardly had time to comment.  
My King, he's breached the defenses!!!  
Arslan got off the floor and put a hand on his sword. Kishara went deathly pale.  
He has magic that....ah...Daryun's eyes clouded and he dropped to his knees.  
Arslan screamed. Daryun's limp body was harshly shoved across the room as a dark menecing figure stood in the doorway. Arslan stepped forward then stopped dead in his tracks and backed up and took Kishara's arm.  
Hello, Little man. A deep familiar voice rang out. Kishara's eyes were wide with terror. I've come for what's mine. He laughed as he held before him a brilliant sword with a dazzling red blade.  
Daryun began to wake. He stood in front of King Arslan again. Give me what I came for, brat. Hermes took a threatening step toward them. Arslan and Daryun drew their swords.   
You'll never have Pars, you animal! Daryun yelled.  
I won't let you have her! Arslan said fimly. Kishara looked across the room to where her broad sword lay. She grimaced and stepped behind Arslan. Daryun blinked.  
He turned. He wants Kishara? Daryun questioned. A swift attack slammed Daryun in the side and back onto the floor. Wh....Who the...? He turned quickly and saw Zante standing there holding him at bay with his weapon. His face twisted full of hate as he sat there trapped.  
Silvermask took a step forward. Then he took two more. Arslan kept his sword poised as he and Kishara backed up with each movement. They stopped when the edge of the balcony railing hit the small of Kishara's back. She gasped a little and watched as Hermes advanced again. Arslan was mad. He had never been more angry than he was now. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this treatment, this constant tourture from this obscure part of the family.  
Come here, Dear. We are long over due for our wedding vows. His arm snaked out and pulled Kishara away from Arslan.  
She pushed and shook trying to get free of Silvermask's grip, but he was nearly cutting off her air, his arm tight around her. Kishara's life was about to be perfect when the past came crashing down on her. She trembled inside. Only her eyes showed the level of fear she was expirencing. Her inner flame died down or else Silvermask's mask would have been part of his face.  
Let her go!!! The king roared. Kishara. I won't let you.... Arslan lunged at him. Silvermask and Arslan were only four years and a couple inches in height apart. He clawed his arm and tried to pulled her away. Silvermask needed only bring the sword close to him to make the effect known. I.....Kishara...I'll protect....you... Arslan's eyes fogged. His grip on Silvermask's arm loosened and he fell to his knees before his cousin.  
The Runkabard! The symbol of the true king. Whoever holds it has power over all Parsian citizens. His metallic hidden grin was felt by the room. It tells people who holds the power. He began to back out of the room. He turned abruptly as Kishara yelped. You see the door? He pointed to the opening leading to the hall infront of them. There lies all my dreams and fantasies. He hissed in her ear. She cried a nervous tear, and shook.  
Arslan grabbed his head. The sword's magic had made him subseviant to Hermes, but not permenently! Arslan, leaving his sword on the floor, ran across the room, not thinking. Daryun looked up.   
Your highness, No! Daryun cried out. Arslan's heart went numb as Hermes turned abrubtly and held the sword infront of Arslan's charge again. Arslan's eyes went hazy once more as he fell to his knees unresponsive. My king! Daryun yelled. He looked up at Zante and growled. Zante spit on him, but it only made Daryun's expression worse.  
That'll teach you to attack true royalty! Don't worry, my little fraud, I'll be back for you, after I show you what hell really can be. Then I will destroy you and send you to the genuine article. In the mean time this precious little thing will be my toy until I believe you have been punished enough. Hermes chortled once as he walked out the room. Arslan sat there blankly on his knees. His eyes unfoucused and faded. The words washed over him like a tide of acid burning through the last layer of compassion he had for his loving cousin.   
Hermes emerged into the hall in time to see Rezzana, only one arm working, ready to cut him down to the size he should be.   
Ah, more of my minions! He held out the red sword over Rezzana's head. She promptly launched an attack t teh sword. Silvermask reacted quickly and brought the Rknubard down on Rezzana's blade to catch it.  
Sorry, pal, wrong zip code! She said a she swiped and missed.  
Unable to react with only one arm, Hermes kicked her in the stomach into the railing by the grand stariway outside the room. She leaned hard on it, regaining balance, as she saw the height from which she could drop if pushed just then.   
She looked back at Silvermask running at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the weightless feeling. Nothing. Upon opening she saw Narsas infront of her fighting Hermes away from her. Kishara yelped each time the swords clashed. Rezzana was maddening as she watched her friends nightmare unfold. She ripped her sword back to life as Zante came charging out of the room. She saw Daryun on the floor holding his head. She screamed and leapt at Zante, showing a little more care for the life of the General then comrades would've in battle. He deflected her sword with his as he called to his master.  
The window, my King! Zante pushed Rezzana back as she charged him again. He ran toward the open window. Hermes followed.  
Arslan awoke and ran into the hall. He arived just in time to see Hermes pull Kishara closer to him and the window that Zante had just left from.  
KISHARA!!!!! Please put her down. . . Kishara saw Arslan's eyes tear up. She saw the tiredness in his spirit, but the insane glint in his eyes still remained. Kishara began to panic and pull away.  
Kishara found her inner strength and ripped away. She ran for Arslan. His face turned overwhelmingly happy as his arms opened to welcomer her into them. Before his finger tips could brush the soft skin of her arm she was wrenched back by an armored hand into the grip of an impatient Silvermask.  
Now she will pay for you, and your father's crimes. If you wish to cleanse her sin before I do....Come to my desert camp in the south desert, come alone and take responisbilty for the lie your father started with my father's blood. No tricks or Nekotan's queen will be mine, and then god's.  
Arslan's scream nearly pushed Hermes out the window. He fliped back with Kishara in his arms. He landed on the ground below. He stood and sruggled with his cargo for one second. The group above watched helpless as he mounted his horse. He struck the queen hard when she tried to fight back. Kishara fell limp onto his lap as he rode off. Arslan's painfilled screams could be heard miles into the desert.


	5. Old Habits are Hard to Break

The Heroic Legend of   
Arslan  
  
The Worth of One's Crown  
  
*  
**Part Five  
**Old Habits are Hard to Break  
(Or 4 Weddings and a Funeral ^_^;)  


  
Arslan sat at the head of a long table. It was a small room, but it was a war room. He had assembled all his officials from Daryun, Narsas, Rezzana to Pharangese. Even Alfurido and Elam were there but no one knew who let them in. Giv, having a hard time breathing, was still out of commission.   
King Arslan hardly heard the discussion around him. His determined face was set in stone. You could see each line that hate had formed on his handsome young face. His only thoughts were of bringing Queen Kishara back to him and what method he would use to kill Silvermask if that was no longer possible.  
I suggest we keep this small. Narsas paced back and forth behind the king's chair, because Arslan was too angry to move. Even though our thoughts are clouded by this obvious loss we should not put at risk our whole force. She is, after all, only one person. He turned in pacing to see Rezzana standing in his way. She glared at him and he looked her in the eye. Daryun also stood, backing up Rezzana's opinion.  
I agree with, Narsas. Elam spouted folding his arms.  
You would. Alfurido whispered. They made faces at each other and were silent.   
Narsas watched as the king rose and stared at him with a strange look of oncoming insanity that could only be caused by long term stress.  
Lord Narsas, the king said slowly. He walked around his seat and keeping one hand on the top, he continued. I would send a million armies after her if I knew it would bring her back. I don't care to hear your usual speech about economics and logic. Logic has lost all meaning to me. I am prepared to do something to my loving cousin that the Lusitanian General himself would disapprove of, if Queen Kishara is not returned safely. Arslan stopped, taken aback by his sudden release of powerful words.  
Everyone gulped, paling at the comment about things Lusitanians wouldn't do. Rezzana began to emit a low growl, as Narsas began to back away.  
What am I going to do! Arslan moaned and fell back into his seat. Rezzana patted his shoulder keeping a eye on Narsas.   
Don't worry, my King, Daryun and I are ready for what ever you command. We will bring her back! Rezzana turned, and smiled at the standing general. He smiled back at her. She melted inside, but only released some of her feelings in a flirtatious grin, which Narsas noticed.  
Somewhere, deep down inside, I knew that forcing the king to marry was a bad idea! Yet, I still take full responsibility, even though the country's on the brink of collapse and two strange, forceful womyn, with practically no reserve, have wooed the king, and my best friend, away from me and my advice! Narsas threw his hands in the air.   
The farther away the better! Rezzana grinned and moved closer to Daryun. Daryun smirked at Narsas, whose cool exterior, (that was usually well in place) was about to crack. Narsas lowered his voice and eyes.  
If there's some law, some where, in some land, that will help me rid myself of you, I will find and apply it, damn it! Narsas growled.  
Nope. You're stuck with us! Rezzana fingered Daryun's cape with her good hand and moved behind him.  
She's got you there, Narsas. They are kind of a package. I'm not going to fight it. And, it has brought out some interesting qualities that I, personally, have never noticed in you before. Daryun looked at Rezzana, who still grinning coolly at Narsas.  
I would run out of the room right now and accompany my departure with a frustrated scream, but I'm not one inclined to such behavior. He put on the relaxed angry face again and reclaimed his calm.  
Why not? It's so comedic. Rezzana's grin got bigger. Narsas just glared.  
Shut up, he said dryly, knowing he lost that battle.  
Pharangese, remembering why they were in this room, looked at the king's sorrow and thought of how she didn't know Kishara all that well. She now regretted not taking the time to talk to the object of her sovereign's affection. Her mind faded to Giv, lying in that hard healing bed, moaning uncomfortably. She felt so hurt, so helpless, so guilty... She wanted to lay a prayer over him to relieve him of his pain. Her thoughts never took into consideration of how their relationship had changed. Before he was a nuisance with a annoying sense of humor and definitely clingy! She had wanted to rid herself of him and couldn't, but now she couldn't stop thinking of him. Her thoughts resurfaced to the room she sat in. She gasped as reality set in. The people turned and looked at her. The priestess stood.  
I am sorry my king. She bowed. To serve you to my utmost ability, I must clear my head. She bowed again as she closed the door behind her as she left.  
Arslan called after her, but Rezzana stopped him. She looked down at his lost face. Arslan saw her smile.  
Let her go. She's in love and has been for the longest time. She's just realized this now. She must go to him. Rezzana finished, as Arslan nodded. Still, his mind buzzed with worry.  
I like that. Daryun spoke as Rezzana sat next to him. She looked up.  
She questioned as Arslan went on about war tactics.  
What you said about Pharangese. It's so true.  
So are you saying, Lord Daryun, that I'm good at stating the obvious? Rezzana lifted an eyebrow.   
Well, I hope it came out a little more eloquently than that. Daryun smiled at her. His dark blue eyes smiled with him as he chortled once. Her insides went to mush, to put it bluntly. Even though she was so young she knew beauty and it stared her in the face this very moment. She watched him laughed and felt the deep resonance of his voice in her own diaphragm and throat. She smiled coolly back hiding her desire. She kept reminding herself, He's eleven years older. He's 28, I'm 17, get a grip.   
She sighed thinking of her lost friend. He leaned over and her heart pounded the walls of her chest. He brushed the hair out of her face. She looked at him and leaned into his hand for gentle comfort. He blushed. So did she.   
Don't worry. Arslan won't let anything happen to her... He paused. Then passed his hand down her bandaged arm. His face was red with what he knew had to be let out. I'll be here for you...   
Rezzana's eyes shot wide. Daryun shied away from her. She wondered, after a stupid little fight then a strange rescue....Did an older lord, have feelings for her? She did feel safe around him. It made her forget the horrors she had seen. He was handsome. Yet, could this just be strong kindness? Her past had been filled with a strong love from another man, but it was all friendship to her. Dismissing the thought she tried to pick up in Arslan's monologue where she had left off.  
Narsas maybe right again. Arslan nodded. Alfurido stood.  
What? Shouldn't we just rush them in an attack? Wouldn't more force be necessary? He's outside his castle's strong hold! He's only in a desert camp! As Alfurido spoke she felt a strong familiar presence behind her. Her heart beat faster as she felt hands on her shoulders. Narsas stood behind her. Elam felt sick.  
What would you know about war you're a girl! Elam yelled. He had obviously been a long time gone from Arslan's reign, because the glares that Rezzana and Alfurido, accompanied by Daryun, Narsas, and the king jogged his memory about Pharangese, with whom they had traveled with for seven years. He giggled nervously.  
True, yet he would see us coming a ways off and have time to formulate an equally surprising counter attack. Sneaking in is the only way in this case. Leaving an official in charge as we go and... he was cut off.  
And die quietly in an enemy camp. Daryun stated eyes closed still sitting. Arslan looked even more panicked. Now his officials couldn't decide what to do. He was three seconds from hopping a horse and riding off to save Kishara himself!  
Daryun! You can't expect the whole Parsian army to...  
...Obey their kings wishes, and save his true love? Arslan blushed at Daryun's words. Narsas looked angry.  
That's so like you. Just pick up a bow and a couple of arrows and shoot your way to destiny! I think you've been in the military too long! Narsas snapped.  
I agree with Narsas. a lone voice came up. Daryun's head turned as though he had just been stabbed in the back. It was Rezzana. She admired Daryun's intelligence and talent, but hated the way he rushed into things. He liked the quickest way, and even though she noticed this it didn't effect her admiration for him. She hoped it didn't affect his feelings for her....if there were any.  
He paused. Explain your plan one more time, dear Friend. Daryun gritted his teeth. Narsas smiled. Daryun knew about his short thinking and asked to hear a more detailed explanation of the war pattern they were about to unanimously decided on.  
Wow. You're agreeing with me! Narsas stepped to Alfurido's side, astonished.  
I respect your intelligence, Narsas. Just because your an ass sometimes doesn't mean you're stupid. Rezzana commented.  
Why thank you, Lady Rezzana. Narsas spoke really taken aback.  
...but it should. She muttered under her breath with a little giggle.  
What was that? Narsas eyed her.  
Oh, nothing... Rezzana smiled evilly at him. He rolled his eyes and gave up.  


***  


Meanwhile in Hermes's camp, the lights in the main tent were still lit. Small candles decorated the room in each corner on long sticks in the sand. Rope was tied suffocatingly tight to the main beam of the tent. Shadows cast every which way showed a familiar form that was bound and gagged. Her hands tied behind her and the pole. Her whole body was rudely wrenched against the hard wooden construction. Her breathing was sharp and slicing as the rope chocked her lungs. As the shadows flickered less a menacing shape could be seen holding the end of the rope. A great horned man pulled tighter and tighter on it until his victim could no longer scream. She fell over herself in a strange tortured unconscious position. She still   
lived. . .barley.  
Will that be all, my Queen? A cold steely laugh came. Hermes stood over the battered Queen Kishara. She shook her head hoping to wake to more pleasant surroundings. All she found was a jaw crunching slap that blacked her out again.  
Hermes turned for the door flap.   
Watch her. He barked at Zante who stood on the outside. If she wakes call me. You don't take liberties with her. She is, after all, my bride to be. He began to cackle horridly into the night. Zante looked in on her and licked his lips.  
So this is who found favor with that pup of a king. He eyed her. Walking in he paced her just whispering things. Oh the things that an experienced man could show you. I can see ourselves together right now. He sighed and breathed on her neck as he knelt next to her. He panted in her ear. Isn't that what you want, you little tramp. Doesn't it burn for my touch right here. . . He put his filthy callused hand closer and closer to the low neck of her dress.   
Slowly and carefully he came until a sudden pain struck him in a lower region. Kishara awoke and with full force pushed her leg out from under her to strike him. She moved the gag around her mouth with her lips.  
Don't ever touch me again, you spawn of traitorous scum! She spit as a slicing pain drove through her leg. She looked down horrified.  
Zante's knife thrown from across the room zoomed over her flesh and landed in the dirt on the other side, leaving a deep bloody gash. Zante collected himself and walked over. He wrenched the knife out of the ground in between her legs.  
Watch it, Queeny, we ain't at your palace. That means anytime is my time. As soon as the master goes don't breath, because your not done giving yourself until I've been paid in full. He kneeled in front of her tightening the gag. She growled at him as he covered the gag with his ugly hands. He came closer to her watching the pain over whelm her features as he raked the dirty blade deeper across her wound.  
I'll be back for you. Rest up, because I'll be keeping you up the whole night. He strutted out of the room. Kishara tried to sink into the pole. She began to cry terrified tears.  
She whispered holding back the pain and fear. She started sobbing. She chocked out of breath. Help me. . .  


***  


The next morning, Arslan awoke shaking. Even dreams were turning on him. He had seen Kishara being tortured in every way possible. He sat up in bed, trying to shake the image of his love being raped, beaten, and killed. He softly began to cry. What could he do? He hated the world. He had lost Kishara before and now if he went after her again, would he loose her further?   
His crying became audible to the outside. The servants told stories about the queen and the king's love affair as they went about castle in the early morning. The others all slept peacefully in their rooms as the day began.   
He rubbed his eyes. The bright blue sky hurt them. Frustrated beyond measure, he punched the tear soaked bed sheets before him.   
Why. . .her? He writhed. Arslan stood quickly gathering his emotions in a knot in his stomach. He dashed across the room, having no patience for the morning servants, who would have usually helped him dress. He reached way back into the far reaches of his kingly wardrobe.  
Where the hell do they put things in here?! He yelled as he ripped through half of his clothes. Pulling out a light blue undershirt and baggy gray pants. Arslan pulled on his dirty boots from the day before and stood.  
I won't let them hurt you anymore, Kishara. He held back pain as he wrapped a red silk drape over his left shoulder and held it with a beautiful ornament of gold and ruby. He flinched as the pain in his heart twisted its horrid mass into hate. He controlled it as best he could while he exited his rooms.  
He yelled, banging on the door to his general's quarters. Daryun, get up! Arslan pushed the great doors open. He found the room empty. Daryun? Where did he go? Arslan stormed out of the sleeping quarters. WHERE IS DARYUN?! Arslan boomed almost foaming at the mouth. All the servants shook each afraid they had done something wrong.  
He's in the other room, your highness. One spoke and bowed.   
What OTHER ROOM'? Arslan roared. I need an army and I need one NOW!  
That room, your majesty. The terrified maid pointed to an extra suite. . . .A guest room!  
Arslan walked closer. That can't be, that's Lady Rezzana's roo. . .By the goddess. . .Daryun!!! Arslan exploded through the doors. He stomped into the daylight that shone on the tile from the windows. Shielding his eyes as he walked out onto the balcony. Two unfocused forms stood in the brilliant sunshine. A bigger more filled out one held the other as it cried softly.  
Arslan asked again. Why are you in here? The king's voice came from the shadows. Arslan emerged onto the balcony. What are. . .  
Your Highness! Daryun immediately released Lady Rezzana and fell to one knee.  
Wha. . .Daryun? Arslan bent down and helped him up. Daryun. . . Arslan stood eye to eye his general.  
Rezzana bowed.  
What is all this bowing? He half laughed. I'm not angry. He collected himself a final time. Daryun sighed. Rezzana stood along side him.  
My king, I was merely seeing to Lady Rezzana's discomfort...Uh... I mean, Daryun began to babble the explanation. I heard her crying and I wanted to reassure her that.... Daryun finally looked up from his hysterics to see that Arslan wasn't listening. Arslan's eyes were vacant, and Rezzana realized what was wrong.  
If my dreams have been terrifying, Highness, I dare not imagine the images that haunt your sleep. Rezzana spoke softly and sympathetically.  
You've had nightmares too, Rezzana? Arslan sighed. Why!? That's all I have to say. How could I have let this happen?  
It was not your doing, my king. Daryun watched as Arslan took a seat on the edge of Rezzana's bed. Daryun stood above him as Arslan put his face in his hands.  
Yesterday's meeting went nowhere! I thought we had half a plan at least. Yet, that all ended when Alfurido started throwing things. I know Elam is part of the group, but I don't want in the planning room anymore. Arslan sighed. Even though it was very funny. He chuckled remembering good images from the great war where he was introduced to horror, but at least taught the importance of strong friendship.  
Seven years ago, this all started. No, seven years ago it escalated, it began far before this. Why must I pay for my father's blasted power hungry crimes! Arslan yelled.   
You must not blame yourself, King Arslan. Rezzana sat next to him. I admire your strength. Heading and army, reuniting a country, and ruling it at such a young age. And now taking on the responsibility of your father's war-like legacy. Anyone less would be just as blood thirsty and power-hungry. I was even younger than you when I learned my parents were awful people...well, not my mother.  
That's what I hate. My mother never loved my father! He just showed her off as a decoration. She was a talented and brilliant womyn, but stuck in his great bloody shadow. She had the cruelest death of all. Loneliness, should never be felt by anyone. Arslan grimaced unable to say anything further.  
You have so much burden already, Highness, Daryun began. Do not take the pain of Queen Kishara's past onto your shoulders too. Arslan looked up.  
You don't understand! He moaned. I already have...When I fell in love with her. She cared for me before I knew she existed. She thought of me as something more than I was, and I let her down! She's waiting for me to save her, but I'm afraid he'll do something to her if try to fight. I don't want her to lose that image of me. I want to live up to that man she believes I am. I don't want to disappoint her....Hurt her. I don't want anything to hurt her anymore....She's gone through enough of that. Arslan looked seriously at Daryun and then at Rezzana who looked like she was about to cry. Arslan asked.  
Worry not, my king. Rezzana smiled gently.   
Why shouldn't I? Arslan looked back down.  
Because that's why she loves you. She knows you better than you know yourself. Sometimes it's good to have some one like that around. Still smiling Rezzana tilted her head to look at Daryun who had a permanent blush etched into his face. You **are** the king she loves.   
She knocked Daryun's knee with her elbow as Arslan just stared straight pondering her last statement. Daryun shook his head and looked down. Rezzana smiled mockingly, as he spread a nervous grin.  
Let's go! Arslan stood abruptly. Rezzana stood just as quickly.  
What? Didn't you say we needed a plan? She questioned his urgency.  
Not anymore. I'm tired of planning. Planning was only to save me, and right now I don't care what happens to me, as long as she makes it home safely! She headed out of the room.  
King Arslan?! Daryun followed. Arslan stopped and turned.  
If you want to stay safe, stay here! Arslan yelled. He ran down the royal flights of stairs and burst into the armory. MY ARMOR AND SWORD! He yelled, as servants, startled to see the king in person, rushed into action. Ready my horse!....And you! He pointed to a water-boy who nearly dropped all he was carrying. Arslan smiled apologetically. Inform all my officials of my intent to leave and go after my fiancee`.  
Your fiancee`? The boy stuttered.   
Is there a problem? Arslan narrowed his eyes. I'm really in a bit of a rush. If I leave now I make it to the South Desert by sundown. Arslan explained. The boy tore from the room on his mission.  
Yes, Highness! He answered. Arslan sighed and ran to help prepare his weapons and horse.  


***  


Meanwhile, in a far corner of the palace, a tiny room with white cloth everywhere was silent, except for slow and steady breathing from two sources. A uncomfortable healing bed held a sleeping Giv. He pulled on the sheets as he turned over and leaned on something.  
Giv's eyes opened weakly. Whatever he had hit he hadn't disturbed it. He sat up on his pillows in order to see the thing more clearly. Lady Pharangese? He whispered. The black hair flowed over the brightly white sheets. Her beautiful face was peaceful, but even in sleep she felt tense. He wondered if it was still the guilt she had confessed to him earlier. He tipped his head closer to hers.   
He saw her jeweled headdress on the ground. Her thin and tall body was bent over from the chair she sat in to the hard bed he was in. He didn't have the heart to wake her, she was so beautiful, and to him very distant. He had no idea that he meant anything to her, but her beg for forgiveness had shown him that his absence had affected her in an interesting way.   
He began to remember how he found her. She was being attacked by several Lusitanian soldiers and was winning without struggle.  
Yet, being the oafish pig he knew he had been, he was going to wait until the battle subsided and rush in to save her. When he finally decided to join her she was already on her horse and riding away.  
He bade her stop and tell him who she was. He laughed once remembering seeing her beauty and how she had shut him up when he was trying to win her over. He had seen her as a challenge to over come, so he could come out on top as the dominate man he thought he was. How stupid he used to be.  
Giv looked down at her white skin and contrasting black hair. He imagined her brilliant green eyes and the first time he saw her smile. He knew that after all she had made him realize and after all he had learned up on Mt. Demavont alone, that if he had won and she was just a one night stand, it would have been a waste. He shook his head.  
That would never happen. He chortled once. She's too strong for me. He grimaced with pain as he felt his chest. He had noticed a considerable drop in the pain, and wondered if he was healing.   
He started on his shoulder bandages. He silenced an oncoming roar as he ripped the the sticky white strips off his skin. The healers had put some kind of weird glop under the ends of the cloth to keep it on. (He had already been yelled at once for messing with them.^_^) Finishing he inspected the wound. It was dry and crusted with blood. He had to admit that it was a very funny feeling having a hole through your shoulder. He laughed again and the hilarity that was around him. He slapped a hand over his mouth, as Pharangese stirred.  
Had she stayed up all night to watch him? He wondered why she was in here at all. The last time he had seen her she had run out on him when he tried to say that he cared for her. He just supposed it was too much for her.  
He also wondered why she wasn't out killing Silvermask with Arslan. He had heard about Kishara via a visit from Narsas and Elam. Alfurido tried to get Pharangese to come with her, but to no avail. Poor Arslan. Giv said sadly. He's probably ripped apart inside. Giv looked down. Pharangese still lay there.   
He tried to lean down again. This time he expected the pain, but none came.  
He came back up and checked his shoulder. Sure enough the bandages were gone like they had been before, but as he searched his skin he found nothing to make him hurt. No hole, and no blood.   
He reached a hand behind him and felt his back. No exit wound. His eyes went wide and it suddenly came together. Pharangese wasn't sleeping, she was unconscious. The priestess had prayed over him, she had been weaving an intricate spell, for him, to heal him. The powers that been bestowed on her to defend holy ground and King Arslan, she had used them on him.  
Now, instead of peaceful, she looked weak. He panicked.  
Lady Pharangese! He nudged her....nothing. His heart was going wild. In his crazed state it didn't look like she was breathing either! Lady Pharangese!!! Please! Can you hear me?! Giv pushed her shoulder. It didn't react to his touch. He gasped and pulled her up off the bed. He held her in his arms. I'm sorry for being how I was. I didn't even get to show you how I changed! He cried. One tear left his eye.   
Suddenly she stirred. Her eyes flapped open. She then realized where she was.  
She sat up on the bed next to him. Giv! How long have you been awake?! She demanded. He smiled like always.  
About five minutes, my Lady. He said shaken. She looked away from him. Not again. He lifted a hand to her face.   
She pushed away. She stood. He stood too and grabbed her arm.   
I can't let you walk away now. You can run away after I say this, He took a deep breath. She looked rejuvenated instantaneously, and stared at him. Inside she was shaking, but she couldn't let that show through. She had healed him, and undone the sin she had committed. She tried to ignore the voices in her head yelling at her about certain feelings.   
Giv...I did what I could, I'm glad your better, She turned, but his hand didn't budge. She said again.  
Not yet! He commanded her. Lady Pharangese, He paused once more. He corrected himself. Her eyes went wide. You can't walk out of here now, and say that I mean nothing to you. You can not walk out of here now, and say that what you did for me was purely for forgiveness, and you knew full well I was healing at a fine rate. Also, he turned her to face him. You can't walk out of here now, and say that I don't love you. She gasped. I know I've changed and you know it, too. And I won't believe you if you walk out of here now and say you don't love me. He still felt a little weak, and under bewildered stare he felt even more powerless. Giv sat on the edge of the bed, releasing her. You can walk out of here now. He said with a smile to cover the pain that he knew her swift exit would cause him.  
She turned quickly for the door, then stopped. She looked back at Giv. He sat there unable to watch her go. He wasn't looking up, so she decided to say something.  
I'm still here. She announced. He didn't look up.  
Why? I told you I was done. You can go now. He stated. She smiled broadly.  
Well, I was planning to leave here now and say those things, but you said I couldn't. He looked up with half confused look. Her heart was glad that he wasn't too fed up with her. And I couldn't say them either. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He brushed his wavy red hair out of his face. She could see his bright brown eyes from across the room. So I guess were both stuck in here together. She moved closer to him. He made room for her on the bed, and she took the seat.  
Pharangese, are you saying that... She silenced him with her fingers on his lips. She nodded.   
You have changed, Giv. And when I thought that you were gone, and that it was my fault, I instantly thought of this whole time you were here in front of me. The new Giv, the one that didn't cling and eat away at my nerves. She smiled.  
That's only the second time I've seen you smile. He said barley above a whisper. She took his hand and brought it up to her face. She blushed lightly. He leaned toward her. Their eyes closed and he tilted her head to meet his. Their lips touched lightly. He released after and second, but stayed close to her face.   
She smiled again.   
Okay the third time. He smiled too, as she laughed. He kissed her harder as she arched her back and pushed her lips into his more. She knew he had been around in the game of love once or thrice, but she felt in his passion and his changes that she could trust him to stay with her forever. Yet, how was she going to explain this to the people who served under her at the temple to the Goddess Misra.  
She spoke again.  
Uh oh. He sat back. She looked confused. No, I understand. We're too different. Thanks for leading me on, my lady. He sighed.  
I wasn't leading you on. If you want this to work to have to prove to me that you've changed. I'm a priestess, I can see your soul still is restless.   
That's just from lying in bed too long. He tried to grin. She put her headdress on. Giv was turned on a little bit. He loved powerful womyn.  
I know what kind of man you were, Giv. I know now that some of that child-like selfishness is gone. Remember you kissed me. I care for you, Giv, but I need to know that you won't be here and then gone.   
Are you asking me to prove myself to you? He asked, rather shocked.  
It's a little old-fashioned, but yes, Giv, in short I don't trust you. She stated.  
You what?! He scoffed. You put a hole in my chest!  
I've remedied that mistake. She spoke like the priestess he had met her as, cold and straight forward. Well, he was different now, and he couldn't believe that she couldn't see that  
Oh, so it's a mistake that you made me love you. Will you remedy that too? He snapped. She looked surprised,the he wasn't being his usual witty self. He sounded genuinely hurt.  
Please, I'm just asking you to... Her emotionless shell was weakening again  
LADY PHARANGESE!!! LORD GIV!!!  
LORD Giv. I like that, unlike other things.  
If you want me to say I'm sorry' it's not going to happen. She shut him up perfectly. He glared. He didn't understand why she just didn't fall into his arms. Before he had liked her strong will, now it was just monotonous.  
Lord, Lady! The water-boy ran into the room. His highness, Emperor Arslan of Pars, Lord of the low Deserts, Freer of Slaves, The great King of Mt. Demavont.... He rambled incoherently.  
We're not the royal court, son. Giv said dryly. The boy stumbled in his words.  
Oh....okay. The king is preparing a horse to ride to the South Desert to save his fiancee`...   
Giv and Pharangese chorused. The boy stood shocked for a seconded then continued.  
He asked me to call on his officials. He's asked any of you who wish to join him, do so now because he is saddling up as we speak!  
The king is going to fight Silvermask.....alone? Giv asked a little pale.  
Do not worry, Giv. I'm sure he can handle Silvermask, but I'm not so sure about the really big army standing in front of him. Pharangese stated. Not to mention his magic sword that renders him paralyzed.  
He's got one of those? I didn't know they made those anymore! Giv joked.  
Now's not the time for that, old friend. She called as she bolted for the armory.  
Feels like old times doesn't it? He yelled back.   
Don't remind me. She ran faster.  
I'm never gonna figure you out, am I? He ran next to her. He couldn't see her expression as she passed him.  
You would if you'd listen to me. She said as they rounded the corner and down a darker flight of stairs.  


***  


Narsas, honey, Alfurido cooed, Why aren't we busting some tin-grin ass right this minute! she yelled. She leaned down in his light. He batted her off the table where he was working on some maps.  
I told you. Kishara needs to be saved not killed in a random attack accidentally. Narsas stated calmly.  
Why are you working so hard on this, Narsas? I thought you didn't like her. I know for a fact that you don't like Rezzana! She folded her arms.  
On the contrary, if I hated her as much as you say, I would've let her fall down the stairs when she was attacked. I do like her. I respect Arslan's decisions a lot more than I let on. Narsas smiled. Just because I don't let her win these little battles we have doesn't mean...  
You mean she doesn't let _you _win...right? Alfurido grinned. Narsas just looked at her. I thought you wanted to send them away the second day they were here? She mentioned. Narsas turned in his seat.  
That was an early miscalculation. Kishara was hiding things that were very valuable to the Empire. If I had known that she was wanted by Silvermask, we could have used her to lure him and them take him. But, she chose to keep it a secret too long. He returned to his work. He reached for a water cup on the edge of the desk.  
She asked.  
He answered.  
Do you really care for me? She rolled over onto her side on the bed. Narsas dropped his pencil and nearly choked on the sip of water he took just then.  
I don't lie, Alfurido. He said sternly.  
I know, but I can't help wondering that you... never mind. She stopped  
Oh no, don't stop like that. Tell me. What is it? He got up and walked over and stood in front of her prone body, sprawled on the bed. His bed. (AHEM)  
Did you....  
  
Did you say you loved me to get me off that ledge....Not to question your integrity or anything, because it was a very awkward situation. She rolled back and sat up. She looked straight up at him. She blushed.  
I never said the words I love you, you know. He kept eye contact, as she sprang off the bed. She came up to his shoulder, and her face was mad.  
You just admitted you lied to me! She spouted.  
No, I didn't. He tried to calm her.  
You said you cared for me, Damn you! She cursed. He smiled, and leaned down closer to her face.   
See, when I said I cared for you, I meant Please, I respect you, do not throw yourself from the castle wall' kind of caring. Narsas said with a smile across his face.  
Alfurido was cross and turned to storm out of the room. He stopped her.  
You must know love takes time to develop.  
Well, you're the king of planning around here! When is it going to develop. I want a deadline, Lord Narsas. She folded her arms.  
Well, right now, I know how much you care for me....  
...And how much it conflicts with your work. Alfurido cut him off.  
True. Yet, right now I love you like a sister. He told her. Which equals about this. He kissed her forehead gently.  
She looked at him strangely. What was that?!  
Wait until later, and I will grow to love you, which will equal this. He kissed her cheek. She blushed, and thought that this was interestingly seductive.  
Go on. She coaxed.  
And then, I will be in love with you so much that I wouldn't want you to leave my side and after our wedding... Alfurido face was bright red, but she prepared for what she thought would happen next. It will equal...Oh, I really should get back to work. He raised his head again and laughed quickly.  
Alfurido expectant eyes shot open and crossed.   
Oh no you don't! She grabbed Narsas's dress shirt by the front and yanked him back to her with her strong arms. She landed on his lips with all her force and kissed him harder and longer than she had ever dreamed. Narsas, naturally caught off guard, fell back toward her. She felt the spin he was going into as they hit the bed.   
She lay on top of him and folded her arms over his chest. He stared at her.  
I think I need to get back to work, now. He was still in shock as he tried to move.   
What's your hurry? She purred, and pushed him down harder as the shoulder of her outfit began to slip off.  
You're really strong, you know that? He smiled. He pushed his head up and kissed her gently, lightly tugging on her lips. Alfurido giggled, she felt his smile through her closed eyes.  
Suddenly....Elam ran in.  
Narsas! The king has....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Elam screamed and fell backwards, and landed with a smack on the floor.  
Narsas popped off the bed as the eighteen year old boy gathered his thoughts and jumped off the floor. Alfurido flew from the bed and hit the ground with a thud.  
Ow! What are doing in here, you little brat?! Alfurido raged.  
It's official business, you tramp! Elam spit rudely.  
Then what are you doing with it, you piece of street trash!  
Shut up both of you! Narsas snapped. What is it, Elam?  
King Arslan is about to ride off and fight Silvermask to save his fiancee`!!!! Elam slurred together the urgent message.  
He's going to what?! Alfurido sprang up. Then Elam, Narsas, and Alfurido stopped. . . . .thought and then looked confused.  
They all chorused. Elam shook his head.  
Forget that. He's leaving! A water boy told me to tell you while he went to see Lord Daryun. So let's go! Elam bolted.  
He must be telling the truth. Narsas said as he ran out the door.  
Why's that? Alfurido called as she followed him.  
Because he didn't stop to make to make fun of you as he ran. Narsas laughed.  
She made a face. They both called to the servants for their things as they saw King Arslan mounted flying out the great doors.  


***  


In the same span of time...  
Do you think we can help her? Rezzana leaned over the balcony catching the breeze in her hair. Daryun followed her outside. They looked down into the courtyard facing the drawbridge.  
I really don't know, Rezzana. He brushed her side as he looked out at the same approaching night. She looked up at him with a sad look.  
I don't think I can imagine life without her. She's my Queen and my best friend. If Arslan saved her, than she saved me. Rezzana's gaze returned to the twilight and the not too distant desert. Daryun cleared his throat.  
He began. He looked as if he was trying to search for the right words.  
She cocked her head, tipping her ear up.  
I admire you. He unconsciously straightened.  
Rezzana turned to face him. If anyone admires anyone I should be admiring you, Lord Daryun.  
With your strength and passion? Your friend is out there, and here you stand being torn at the seams by despair! You have such control! If Arslan was out there I think I'd be hacking random people down trying to find his captor!  
Patience was always your virtue! She smirked.  
War does funny things when is runs in your family. He looked out again. She laughed in response. He looked down on her. You know, sometimes I see myself in you. He admitted.  
Really? Well, don't look too deep, no one gets the privilege of using me for a mirror. Rezzana folded her arms. He laughed. His deep voice echoed in her throat.  
Rezzana, I want you to know that I care. . .about you. He stumbled.  
Her voice was hoarse, she cleared it. Excuse me? She turned completely around to him, only he was standing a little too close. She bumped into him and stood back a bit. He reached his gloved hand up to her face. He went to touch her hair, but his arm shook and then his hand fell again.   
I'm sorry. I know that was a little abrupt. This is completely the wrong place and time. . . He trailed. She blushed lightly, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
she said softly. It's okay, Daryun, I care for you as well. If something happened to you I'd take it as more than a simple waste of military assets. She let go of his shoulder. His face was facing the door to the room. She turned to gaze at the fading light again as he took a deep breath and turned back.  
He walked up to her side once more. She looked up and turned to him.  
I must confess that when I saw you lying in the dust of war where I found you, I was scared. More scared than I ever have been, I do believe. He paused and leaned closer. He placed his hand on the side of her face, staring deeply into her eyes.  
Daryun. . . She whispered as she closed her eyes. Daryun's face neared her's as she felt his breath on her lips. She leaned closer to him expecting everything. Their lips barley touching, Rezzana could already imagine what it would be like.  
Suddenly. . .  
YAHHHHH!!! GO! GO! GO! Followed by the stressed galloping of frantic hooves. Daryun's head ripped up and stared out the window as he saw his king and only monarch on a fast horse running off toward the South Desert.  
Daryun yelled. Where the HELL does he think he's going?! Rezzana's neck snapped around. Her eyes went wide.  
I think it's obvious! Let's go! She said sternly. And it's also about damn time. she hissed. They made for the door like lightning, as a small form filled their exit.  
Lord Daryun, Lady ReZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......!!!! BAM! The panicked couple ran down the poor unsuspecting water-boy as Rezzana surpassed Daryun. She hit the stairs first as Daryun yelled after her to wait for him. Approaching the bottom they found Giv and Alfurido, sharpening swords. Pharangese and Narsas were packing the fast horses with war supplies.  
Everyone's here? Daryun stammered catching his breath. Rezzana looked mad.  
Who the hell let him go alone? she growled.  
He was down here before all of us! He sent us some kind of messenger. Giv waved his hands in the air as sparks flew from Alfurido sword as she ground it against the stone.  
That must have been what we hit in the doorway. Daryun smiled, Rezzana grinned nervously.  
Well, we are ready, that is if you're feeling up to it, Giv. Alfurido came around from the back of the grinding stone.  
Galloping at top speed through life sapping heat to engage in mortal combat with an insane, flame scorched piece of royal family. . . He stopped, every stared at him for a second waiting for him to continue. When am I not up for it. He grinned running for the horses. Everyone smiled. At least Giv was back.   
Inevitably, though their faces fell into tight warful expressions, as they galloped out the door of the castle.   
Good luck! May the Goddess Misra guide you to victory!!! One of the castle hands, who opened the door for them, yelled to their exit.  
Elam called back as he rode to catch up to the crowd.  


***  


NO! STOP IT PLEASE!!!! Kishara's cries were not heard as Silvermask pulled her hair and raised her off the ground. Her dress was torn in several places. Her undergarments showed at those points, and the huge rip in the skirt revealed her creamy white thigh. She closed her eyes tight to block out the image of Zante drooling. The pain was unbearable as he wrenched her head up and then down. She had been untied to give more of a show.  
Now, Zante, if you must, do with her what you will. I will watch, but not take part. After all, I am royal blood, and would not want to dirty it on such a fouled type as hers. She is the tramp to the filth that keeps me from the throne. He unhooked off the lower part of his mask and ripping her hair in the process yanked her head into his.  
She screamed in pain. Her body thoroughly beaten, and bloody from his amusement beatings.   
You see these? He jerked her up as she was forced to stare into his horrid scars. This is what started it all. Like reading a illustrated history book isn't it? She turned her head as much as she could slamming her eyes shut.  
Go ahead, doll. Close those pretty emeralds of yours. You can attempt to imagine the touch of your prince as I give you mine. His laugh was coarse and disgusting.  
Oh, Zante?  
Yes, master? He bowed. Silvermask replaced his purple hood over his grim facade.   
Remember to tie her up to the pole before you. . .well, what ever you want to do. She felt his evil smile. Did he have humanity left in him?  
I HATE YOU!!!!!!! Is that what you want to hear?! She screamed, her voice cracking. He slowly approached her prone body, lying bruised and beaten in the dirt.  
He stopped short of her head. Then he opened his left hand, letting her lost auburn hairs cover her, and swiftly slammed his steel tipped boot into the side of her face.   
Kishara felt her neck nearly snap off as she flew across the tent. She landed and tasted the sensation of salty blood filling her mouth. Her first thought: count teeth. She leered at him as best she could.  
He went very close to her face and hissed in her ear.  
Yes, that's what I want to hear you say. That tells me that I'm winning. He laughed again. Her legs betraying her all the way she attempted to stand and face him. His hand lashed out and made her one with the ground again. A large blue-purple welt raised on the side of her face  
You can't kill me, you BASTARD! She spat. You want my country and the only way to get that is to marry the only heir. . .ME! You don't want me nor do you care of my people, misbegotten snake! He stood over her like a dark demon ready to throw all hell. She was tired and just wanted to die, and leave here the fastest way possible.  
Why would anyone want you, little whore! He dragged her limp body across the stones onto the pole again. He wrapped the chaffing rope tightly around her slender shattered frame. He strangled her with one end of it and tied her neck tightly to the pole. Her back became the tent beam as she let forth a hideous screech. Zante laughed as he loosened the tie on his vest and shirt. She breathed heavily as soon as the cords loosened.  
I want your country, not you. That's why we saved the Lusitanian Priest to sign the formal papers. You see with an official's signature one of the signers can be left off so if Zante accidentally breaks your writing hand it won't matter. He chuckled and turned to step away.  
You're pure evil. She chocked. You wouldn't know human emotion if it hit you in the face! At that he seemed to stop and turn. Her vision so lacking by this point she was lucky to determine that is was Silvermask at all.  
What do you know, girl? I fell in love once! That's why I will have none of you! He shook her injured jaw roughly with his armored hand.  
She coughed. Who is this lucky girl? Or don't I get that pleasure? She tried to smile coolly, but it ended quickly out of fear.   
She is the lovely Princess Ilina. I love her with all my being, and we will be married once I have your land and my throne restored to m.... Raucous laughter filled the tent. Kishara's eyes were filled with burning tears of delightful revenge. She let the laughter pour over the two bewildered ruffians, because she knew that as soon as she stopped she would die.  
Stop it! Stop, womyn, or I will have your throat ripped out from under your chin! Hermes barked. He lifted her by her neck.   
Why, wouldn't that ruin our little play time here? She choked and spat at his face. His cold metallic eyes shone through the slit in his disguise, and chilled her to the bone. She promptly shut up.  
Why do you laugh, worthless thing? He growled.  
It's just funny that you speak of these grand plans when I have already seen to their destruction. She giggled unconsciously once.  
What?! Explain your treachery, whore! He pitched her to the ground and held his battle sword to the back of her neck. A little slice through her skin made her cry pitifully once. Would she tell him? It would make him furious she was sure. Then, oh goddess, her head...   
It's basically in his hands anyway, and boy would I love to see the look in his eyes when his whole great plan and future crumble with my words. That would soothe my passing! She thought. Her mind, in brief seconds, drifted to Arslan. Her king riding his gallant white horse across the desert sands to her rescue. she thought, He's not stupid enough to risk his kingdom to save me. I wouldn't want him to. Hopeless...  
Kishara raised her head, smiling with her crimson stained teeth, the most ruthless smile she could muster, and held her head high and began her story.  


***  


Just as she knew her life was ending, hope was making it's way, alone, across that same South Desert. A pure white stallion clashed against the color of the sand. It's stride was long and rushed.  
Kishara, hold on. The caped figured muttered to himself. He yelled at his horse. The animal galloped at its top speed, nearly slipping in the ocean of yellow ground.  
Love is very strong....yes, this love carries this king over deserts and fear to his beloved... The wind whispered. Arslan closed his eyes and felt it blow through his sky blue hair. He felt a tear slip past his eyelid and then another. The warm air off the sand quickly dried them. Then the wind spoke again...  
Surely a love destined to be. Time has tested it. With the heart of a strong queen to start it... That time the wind sounded familiar, when it spoke again.  
Engaged, huh?! When the hell did this happen? Arslan knew that was no Zephyr! He cranked his head around and saw a riding party.  
Daryun! Rezzana! Pharangese! Narsas! Alfurido! Elam!....Giv! Arslan said as the tears started again. My friends!  
When have we ever let, your majesty do anything on his own? Narsas quipped as he sped by the king, smiling.  
And my friend is out there! Rezzana declared. She stopped short and... Oh, I care about your well-being as well, King Arslan. Rezzana smiled nervously. Arslan smiled and nodded. They stood still in the moving sand, waiting for the king to react.  
Well. Let's go! Arslan turned sharply and road off. His young face hardening again, for the fierce blood shedding combat he knew was to come. His mind drifted again to Kishara. The sun slowly sank behind the riding party as the stars showed their heads. No sign of any encampment yet, but Arslan had the picture in his mind and he was galloping towards it at a furious speed.  
He yelled randomly. His strong voice echoing across the sky.  


***  


Kishara's head jerked up, still in the position of the sword overhead. She stifled, as her hopeful face fell into a despairing set again.  
TELL ME NOW, WOMAN!!!! He ripped her hair and threw her to the ground. She attempted to raise up but a harsh metal book cracked down on her spine.  
Her scream of pain was ignored. Her selfish crying still came, but quieter and more heart wrenching than ever before.   
It subsided to a twisted speech.  
I will tell you, only because it will give me the greatest joy in all my world to see you suffer the same despair I felt at that moment when I knew my life was no longer mine...The day you met my father. Kishara coughed harder, as more of her blood splattered the ground. Silvermask's heel dug into her back.  
I know of your beloved', you monster. The lovely Princess Ilina, from----, that lost country. A casualty of the war I believe. Shame. Twas, a beautiful country. Your Lusitaian friends saw to the end of that. They attacked and destroyed a neutral empire because they thought it would give them more ground! And that was the end of you princess's reign, her people gone, and her country destroyed, she had to flee, or be killed by your alliance! Kishara's voice rose in volume as she was fueled by the guilt and fear that was slowly creeping over Hermes's steely eyes. She knew she had found his one mortal tear, and she had it in her claws and she would never let go!  
Suddenly, she felt his sick smile. His eyes glistened with evil again. She was loosing her grip on him. He laughed hautily once.  
You had me, I'll give you that, filth. I saw to it that she made it out safely not a scratch was on her. I was even there. I protested the Lusitanian's position. She knows I never sided with them. Hermes enjoyed crushing her last hopes, but Kishara's smile remained. Zante was pacing like a caged animal. He felt something the two who were locked in stare did not.  
Your highness! Let her speak no more! She knows nothing....  
Oh, Zante. Afraid of my knowledge? Kishara licked her bloodied lips, and exhaled hard.  
She is buying time, my king! Zante stopped, and then hit the ground.  
Shut up you fool. The more I listen to your babble the more time _you _ buy for her_!_ Zante cowered, at his masters tone.  
Yes, my king. Zante growled at Kishara silently. Her eyes spoke of a untold victory to him. She no longer cared about her own end. Zante could tell. He knew when torture no longer worked. This fact he was most experienced with seeing this with people he had captured in battle.  
Why do you still smile? You last testimony was wasted.  
He was cut off with Kishara corrections.  
Oh false prince, listen to my story till it's end. I assure you, it is not a waste. Kishara's pain seem to fade with that statement. Her face shaded purple and blood red began to brighten, and Silvermask's displeased feelings were growing.  
After your extravagant cover to hide you guilt, you never did let her near. Why? I know why. Your horrid face that you love so much, as it gives you a right to innocent lives, was to be hidden from her further. It's not like your lady could see you. Being blind from birth made her and excellent bride for you did didn't she? At that the broad side of the Runakbard slapped her head hard. Kishara felt it slice through some hair and her ear. Her scalp bled, as she shook her head from the shock of surprise. Hit a nerve, didn't I? She said quivering.  
Keep testing me, womyn!!! And we will see how fast your prince dies. Kishara eyes widened unconsciously. He no longer threatened her life with consequence of her defiance. Arslan's life was more precious to her then her own. She finally knew that this was the last thing she could do for him, and her people, but that statement had hit her wrong. This monologue would enrage him to no end. She knew it would give him the momentum to keep after them, and her beautiful prince. How selfish she was being. Continue. NOW!!!! She jumped a little and let a tear fall. It stung her cuts and slid the length of her chin.  
You set her up in a small village, where her boat was docked. You thought the war would not reach there. You were wrong. You knew she couldn't stay there, yet you were surprised to see her on that eastern trail through the sidelands. You were making your way to the south desert to set up camp, continuing From a Lusitanian strong hold you had just burned and relieved them of their head religious figure.  
When you left her there you never knew that two strong men, who fought your friends off her ship, would befriend her there.  
What?! What men? Silvermask brandished his sword and tightened his grip thinking of possibilities of what she could say.  
You saw the men with her. Her ground traveling caravan, lead by a one eyed war hero, and a bandit, Melain, of a clan you had dealt with earlier that year. You remember it. A girl, Melain's sister, challenged you, when she saw her family fall. I know for that girl is now womyn and my friend. Lord Narsas happened by to save her from your murderous intentions, and took her off to Arslan's camp. You did not slay Melain, for he was off looking for his sister.  
Why was he gone if she was there? Zante rolled his eyes.  
She had runaway earlier, but had returned in time to see them killed, by your master! Melain's journey took him to that small village where he met the war hero, and your lovely Ilina and her lady in waiting, in one day. It was Melain, who promised to stay with and keep safe Princess Ilina, and joined Arslan's troops after you saw them. Melain shot an arrow past you into the ground to make you stop. You would not even talk to her. Why? She loved you! Kishara surprised herself by the pity in her own voice. Silvermask's cruelty had encompassed him, and her needed vengeance had blinded her to the truth about a scared little boy whose scarred manly form was in form alone, for not even he could keep a love close.  
Shut up. I wish to hear no more from you, whore. He bit and went to drag her back to the rope and the pole. Her eyes widened as he neared. She turned away and awaited the pain, but strangely none came.... she looked up.  
How do you know of such things?Hermes snarled. You were not present and neither was you friend the girl. You could not know of that meeting. Kishara's grin grew big, even though it hurt every bone and muscle in her face to do so, it was worth it.  
I know because, after you refused your only love audience, she fell to despair, not knowing what had become of you, just knowing she had heard your voice from the other side of that mask. And from that despair Melain's love at first sight bloomed with opportunity to lift her spirits once again. He knew of the turmoil in Eccubatana, and after you had warned them not to go because you feared for her life, and knew that the scattered Lusitanians would wipe her out if they found her, Melain safely took her around the capital via the river's edge to a little country north of Arslan's empire. Nekotan. My country, Prince.  
Get to the point!!!!! He raged as he lifted the sword into the air over her head.  
I know all this because I invited them in, and I talked with them, gave them rooms in my castle and told them of my life and they told me of theirs. I soon after gave them a house of their own were they live to this day as my civilians, and still fair in the little town where, I hosted that biggest wedding you could imagine! Their wedding. Kishara's happy words sailed at Silvermask. His past flashed through his mind. His plans were truly shattered.  
And their two children thrive, oh great king... Kishara spat that line out as a dark shadow fell on her. Your princess waits for you no longer! Her defiant head was snatched with a cold metal covered hand. Her hair yanked upwards, and the dark voice spoke.  
And your prince comes in vain, only to find a rotting carcas...that is, if he comes a all. the voice of Hermes was extremely tried by her story. She had noticed the playful villainy had been drained, now instead of toying with her demise it felt as he had to kill her. That was all too true.   
He sliced the Runkbard on through her gentle skin on her arm. Kishara winced as she saw the future scar in her mind.  
We end this game now! Hermes yelled to his servant Zante. He bowed and ran out. Kishara began to shake as he dragged her up by her hair and put the red sword to her throat. He held her weaned frame against his armor tightly, pushing in on the sword. What makes you think you've ruined any plans of mine, dear Queen? He hisssed in her ear. Her eyes widened to the point of pain, as he continued. What makes you think that I will not just take her back, and now that you've told me where she is.... His sentence subsided into horrid laughter then brought them out of the tent.   
Bring the Priest! Zante barked loudly. Kishara's silent tears fell. How could she have put two dear friends in jeopardy all for a failed finale. Now she would die leaving a horrible wake of Hermes' wrath. He held her tight to his armor as the exited the tent.  


***  


I'm coming, Kishara... Arslan gritted his teeth as the light of the encampment grew closer. He could smell the wood-buring scent of the torches, and see the frightened guards leap to their feet from a sullen and sleepy position. Giv and Arslan came down on them with all their fury as their blades severed their lives. Others saw the attack and ran about calling loudly for more soldiers. The panicked half awake troops grabbed swords   
Don't let them regroup. Arslan growled to Daryun and he nodded. Seeing the heated anger in his king's eyes, he dared not waste time with words.  
Just like old times isn't it, Arslan? Giv spoke up. Arslan heard none of the nostalgic sentiment as he and Rezzana galloped through dazed troops to the main tent. Pharangese rode past him.  
Shut up, and kill something. She snarled following close behind Rezzana's steed only to peel off through the screaming crowd of unprepared soldiers. Having found the breadth enough, she began on them with her arrows.  
Daryun pointed to the left and Alfurido responded.  
Arslan rushed heatedly ahead of Rezzanna as she was cut off by some troops that had made it to horse-back. As she dispensed with them she saw Arslan continue toward their goal. As she brought her sword down on the last obstacle she saw a horrid glint in the moon and torch light. The bloodied sliver that was a mask of the familiar foe.  
He stepped forth defiantly past the flapping tent behind him.  
  


*****  


Ah, they do come. It is too late, even as your fake prince approaches. With your kingdom where it rightfully belongs Arslan's claim to Eccubatana and it's throne will end. He wrenched her neck as he dragged her body along to a large table. The priest to Yaldabord stood behind the table, awaiting Hermes and the unwilling Kishara.  
Prince Hermes! I demand to know what I wait for! He retched. My duties to my god far outweigh any earthly claims to.... Hermes slammed his gauntlet hand onto the table. The priest was silenced. Screams and fighting were heard all around as Hermes lifted Kishara body to his side.  
I told you, you would be free to go once these papers have been blessed and signed by you and that you have performed a small ceremony for me.  
That is all? He sneered. This seems hardly the place. The safety of this camp seems to have been compromi....A sword leveled itself at the priests throat. Zante steadied his arms and smiled at his masked master. I will begin to bless the papers.  
I suggest you do the abridged version of that prayer, father. Hermes whirled around. I will not allow you protection against those who value your death above their life. He stepped forward welcoming the charging white stallion bursting forth through the crowded camp.   
  
Arslan's roar was heard above the din of battle. Silvermask stood still with a weak and resigned Kishara at his side. He slowly unsheathed the ruby-bladed Runakabard: the symbol of the true king. Arslan's horse skidded under the sudden pressure of the reins. Arslan stood a good distance from the weapon and it's wielder.  
  
Free her, Hermes. Your reign of terror will not go unpunished. You may have had right to the throne but you gave it away for a life of vengeance. Arslan spoke sternly as he stared down his enemy, and kin.  
Hermes chuckled a bit.  
Afraid of me, wise king? You know I hold the power here, and with the blessings underway soon Kishara's kingdom will be mine. Be patient young one, I will return your queen when I am through with her!!! He lunged forward stabbing at horse and rider. Arslan kept his eyes squarely on Kishara's and never did he see her blink as she was drug along. His concentration was fierce and unwavering as he dodged the swipes with movements of the reins. Staring at Kishara's green eyes made it seem that he was dancing with her again not fighting a battle against the past.  
The papers are ready! the priest shouted from behind. All I need do is sign th....  


KER-THWACK!  


A well aimed arrow planted itself square in the forehead of the old priest. He tipped back a ways and the came to a final rest splattering on the table crushing the prepared papers.  
Slivermask's ragged screams made arslan stumble back as he turned to glance behind. He saw Narsas pitching a bow back to Pharangese and shouting something about the priest being his to take down for a while. Arslan forced a smile retuning to the situation at hand. Hermes finished reassuring himself that papers can be forged and turned to face the fury he knew awaited him. He held the long sword to Kishara's throat and bared down. Kishara Screamed and sent Arslan flying towards her. Zante met his charge and steel clashed. Daryun galloped to his king's side and broke into the fight.   
Your fight is with me, Zante! Daryun came between them again forcing the battle on to him. Zante growled a self centered growl and came towards the mounted knight with the same ferocity as many times before.  
Arslan resumed course as he remember the blade. His thoughts became fogged and his willingness to stop advancing grew.   
he softly let out. Suddenly, the horse spooked beneath him dumped Arslan's struggling body to the ground. Hermes laughed again. Kishara's inner flame burst to life seeing her prince in danger. Unable to move she struggled with her own pain and tried to find her concentration.   
Now my Queen, you will see what love I have for false kings! He raised the sword above his head and with all his might he swung it down. Arslan's eyes cleared enough to see the glint of the blade above his head. His eyes widened fearfully.  
KISHARA! ARSLAN! Rezzanna with sword in hand and splint an sling on the other charged through a group of scattering guards and threw herself from her steed ramming Hermes and Kishara with all her weight knocking them to the ground.   
Hermes' blood curdling roar ripped through the air. Kishara wrenched her arm from the harsh grip of Hermes gauntlet and limped as quickly as possible to Arslan's side. Rezzanna's eyes open too a sword embedded in the ground before her. Her sling had been ripped beyond usage in the fall. She saw the sparkle of the red steel and in shock and pain grabbed the foreign sword and jumped up and away from Hermes who had begun to reorient himself beside her. Silvermask sprang up Not noticing Rezzana and scanned for his sword. Seeing Rezzanna running off he grabbed the nearest sword and pursued her. Arslan cut him off.  
  
Now we shall see what love I have for monsters like you! Arslan's harsh voice could be heard where Daryun was fighting Zante.  
  
Daryun swung down heavily upon the younger man's blade.  
This is not a fight you can win, young one. This was your father's fight and he gave it up a long time ago. Daryun stated as he grappled with the massive strength that filled each thrust of Zante's sword.  
My father has nothing to do with this fight now! You and I fight for no other reason but our master's will not relent the throne.  
Your master is not the king! Daryun's words seemed to ignite a rage in Zante.  
My master is the rightful heir and truest lord of this land. You side with the mongrel!  
Daryun was silent. He swung a sloppy swing and it was battered away. He saw a spark of fire make a tent go up in white hot flames. Daryun knew that within moments this fight would be over, for soon a fire that hot would over take this entire encampment.  
  
I suggest you run, Zante, and not from me...if you are smart that is. Daryun took off for his horse. Zante grunted at the fire behind him and turned back to see Daryun running away.  
Far away from Arslan and far away from Daryun, even the conflict was far away to her as she pointed her finger to the tent in which she had been tied up and held. A light sprang from her finger and eagerly fed upon the dry dirty tent. She counted herself lucky as she did the same to all the tents near her.   
She gazed on at Arslan and Hermes fighting viciously for dominance. She sighed and took in the new flames that were now running rampant around the camp. Most of the soldiers had already scattered thanks to Pharangese and Alfurido. Giv, still a little weary from so much bed rest and having been traveling, was out of practice for even a small battle. He was keeping up well, she noted.   
The fire grew stronger around her and she moved a safe distance from the blaze when she felt another rumble from t he ground. She need not feel another rumble to know from whence it came. Her eyes happened upon her dear general Rezzanna and her position told it all.  
Rezzanna's eyes were clouded and she kneeled under a pressure that emanated from the sword she held. Arslan and Hermes began to notice the rumbling and the strange happenings to the sword and it's holder.  
Kishara screamed with all her breath. Giv looked up from his sight on his bow and felt a tremor. He yelled out to Pharangese who nodded and leaned into a gallop toward the opening into the desert away from the fire. Giv looked back at Arslan still involved in sword play in amongst the flames. He did not see Daryun.  
This is why I took a vacation. Giv said dryly and rode into the turmoil once again.  
Pharangese called after him, but he had already passed the first tent and could not be seen. Alfurido rode up next to her.   
Narsas is there too. They're all get out okay, I'm sure. She tried to comfort the priestess who was doing nothing to conceal her emotions.  
Narsus had found a path to Daryun as he struggled with a sword battle so near to his horse. Narsus grabbed the rein's of his friend mount and rode up to the two.  
I don't know about you to, but I didn't plan on dying today.... Narsas called over the crackling flames. Daryun looked up and pushed Zante off his sword. Racing for his horse he quickly jumped into the saddle and Narsas and Daryun began to ride out. Daryun heard Zante scream behind him, but only in rage. Daryun turned and saw Zante get onto another man's horse after throwing him into the growing angry fire. Daryun grimaced and suddenly halted.   
What is it now? We must flee! Narsas snarled.   
The King, where....where is he? Rezzana and the Queen?! He turned to face the fire once again. They stood still and just scanned for life in the blazes.  
Every rumble was bigger than the last and Arslan and Hermes finally noticed. Kishara ran to her friend's side and wretched the blade from her tightly gripped hands.  
Kishara shook her general. Rezzana came too as she heard a familiar sound. Slivermask's roar was hard on the heart and ears. His fearful panicked cries became more and more erratic. He had noticed the fire surrounding him as he had not noticed intensely fighting King Arslan. He began to run and find a place to escape.  
Arslan came down beside the two womyn.   
We must run. He helped Rezzana to her feet. He looked at Kishara deeply for a moment only, if we still can. He then spun around looking for a hole to run through. The fire had risen like walls and the unstable ground grew more and more violent. Arslan bent down for the offending red bladed Ruknabard, and Kishara stopped him.  
We must run, there is another who is coming for the sword. He wants to continue his rest. We must run. Kishara stated calmly, Arslan stared at her.  
I found an opening. We have to run through this tent to be sure, but it's our only way!!! Rezzana Ran on ahead and the King and Queen followed as close as they could.  
Running through the tent was hard, it had already been engulfed and pieces of wooden support began to fall upon them. The heat so intense but none seemed to mind. Arslan looked puzzled as he felt no heat from the hungry flames as he dashed past. A tiny white glint almost like that of glass flashed against the fire and He stared forward at Rezzana.  
  


********  


Once outside the encampment the group rallied and exchanged sighs and hugs. Arslan reached out for Kishara but she and Rezzana had already moved up to the nearest sand dune.  
They looked downward out on the ranging fire.  
He still in there. Kishara whispered.  
I'm sure he is. His pyrophobia was very intense...you knew that. Rezzana acknowledged her but still stared straight ahead.   
As they looked on an eruption exploded half of the camp. A giant snake of light and form exploded out from the ground and coiled around the camp.  
The snake king has returned. Kishara knew of this happening, and she had recognized it before.  
Kai Hoslo's seal is too powerful, the sword will be restored, even the feared snake king must sleep in his mountain. Rezzana smiled a bit. She had felt the seal's power. It called out for the prisoner once it was uncontrolled, and just as if it had never left The Snake king in all his magnificence that had terrorized old Eccubantana in legend came to retake the sword himself.  
rezzana, leaning heavily on her friend, raised her good hand and closed her hand into a fist. A glass-like sheen covered the entire encampment and slowly grew smaller and smaller. It squelched the suffocating flames tighter and tighter until nothing remained. Even the snake king had retreated into the ground in a flash of his own light.  
The two womyn sighed. Kishara was silent and stared out at the devastation. Rezzana nudged her.  
He won't hurt anyone or himself ever again. Come on. Let's go. Rezzana leaned harder and Kishara lead her over to the group again. They all looked on, got onto horse back and rode back home. The event in the desert would take a while to settle into memory, but all would be well eventually. That was the only thought the kept the silence on the long ride home.  
  


******  


A month later, great crowds once again streamed out to the border's of the city of Pars. A wedding had been planned and everyone in the peaceful nation wanted to attend.  
The ceremony was large and no expense was spared. Arslan was once again a hero king to his people. The story of how he had saved his Queen won their hearts just as Narsas had planned.   
Daryun, see how everything always works out. You just have to have a little faith. Narsas tipped a reception glass to his mouth as dancers danced for the reception guests.  
Yes, I do see. It always works out to be how you plan, Narsas. I should learn to believe you. He laughed. Both men dressed in full regalia for their respective stations shared an old laugh as they looked on to see King Arslan and Queen Kishara occupying the thrones that had been made for them, laughing and enjoying themselves on their day.  
So, when are you and this general lady of yours going to get together? Narsas smiled wryly. Daryun tried to restrain a blush.  
I believe that will be up to her. Has Alfurido set a date for you yet?Daryun smirked and Narsas nearly spit out a whole glass of wine.   
My friend I will have you know.....! He was cut off.  
Is it too informal of me to ask if the General of Pars is too busy to dance with a fellow soldier? A soft deep voice echoed in Daryun's ears. He looked up to see Rezzana, her long black hair up in a braided bun at the back of her head, and wearing a dark blue dress that streamed to the floor. Daryun's eyes widened a second and returned to normal. Her warrior frame was evident through the graceful dress. He knew that this was a rare event and he should take advantage of it.  
Not at all, m'Lady He bowed and took her hand. He winked at Narsas and Narsas scowled, but then smiled lightly.  
He shook his head once before Alfurido got to him and dragged him away to the dance floor. Everything was well. Silvermask's memory would remain, but it could not mar this day, nothing of the past could. When king's stop and think and learn to love again they discover the weight of events on the soul and the worth of their own crown.  
  
  
Fin. (finally)


End file.
